Love is an Accident
by Cowboys-Angel12
Summary: Lucy just wanted to get a cup of coffee and work on her creative writing homework. Little did she know that she was about to have a crash encounter with a cute pink haired guy named Natsu. Follow me as we see how a few accidents and a lot of patience show these two what love is all about! College AU
1. Accidents and New Beginnings

*** _Disclaimer I do not own the rights to the characters in this story. All rights reserved to Hiro Mashima*_**

 **Accidents and New Beginings**

* * *

The accident wasn't her fault. I mean what sane person starts a fight in a coffee house! She had originally come to the coffee house a block from her home in order to get some fresh air, and hopefully some fresh ideas for her creative writing project that was due in a few days. However, it looked like she needed a new outfit and a new writing journal instead. She looked up from her coffee stained clothes to see a man with pink hair bolt away from her table and head right back to the dark haired man that she supposed had pushed him causing this mess.

"Gray what the hell man!" The pink haired man exclaimed as he angrily marched back over to the guy she presumed was Gray.

"Hey it's not my fault your pansy ass couldn't handle a little shove." Gray said with a smirk as he began to unbutton his dark blue shirt. "Besides you're the one who started this flame brain!"

"Oh?" The pink haired one questioned,"and how is that Ice princess? 'Cause from where I'm standing you're the one who pushed me across the coffee house for no reason!"

"You both need to shut up and stop making a scene or I will have to teach you a lesson in manners AGAIN!" A very intimidating woman said coming between the two fighting men. Her hands on her hips as she looked at them with disapproval in her eyes. "Now apologize to each other so I can get back to ordering my coffee in peace!"

The two men backed away from each other faces pointed in opposite directions as they each mumbled half assed "Sorries" to the wind. But that seemed to placate the fierce red-head and she went back to perusing the menu.

Lucy looked away from the group now that the commotion had settled and began to inspect the damage the pink haired man had caused to her and her belongings. Her journal was soaked in coffee and was more than likely ruined. _Great, now how am I supposed to remember the writing prompts in time. I guess I could call Levy and see if she could help me out._ Lucy thought to herself as she went back to assessing the damage done. Her shirt was stained all the way down the front and there was a decent amount soaking into her shorts as well. _Well at least I had decided to go with an iced coffee today instead of my regular Hot Cocoa._ She grabbed a handful of napkins from the dispenser on the table and tried to mop up the mess the pink haired guy had made when she noticed another set of hands mopping up spilled coffee.

"Sorry about that, didn't mean to go flying into your table and make a mess." The pink haired guy stated with an apologetic look. "The names Natsu by the way."

"Lucy," she stated simply and went back to cleaning up before taking the soaked napkins from the table and walking them over to the nearest trash can.

"If you want I could buy you another to replace the one I spilled?" Natsu said when she returned to her table.

Lucy looked at him in bewilderment before packing up her things and saying, "Thanks, but I think I'm kinda good on coffee right now. I just want to go home and get out of these clothes." She put her bag on her shoulder and started to head for the door when he called out, "Well then let me buy you dinner, Ya know to makeup for it."

She turned around and saw the man blushing like crazy after blurting out something like that in such a crowded coffee house. Lucy started to blush fiercely herself but walked back to Natsu and held her hand out.

He looked down at her open palm and back up at her a question in his eyes, head tilting a little to the side until she finally sputtered out, "Well give me your phone so I can give you my number. How else are you going to get in touch with me before our date?"

His eyes widened as it sunk in what she was saying and he fumbled around his pockets for his phone before he finally pulled it out of his pocket and handed it over to her. She took it from him and typed in her number before giving it back to him. "There," she said, "text me when you want to go out." She turned away from him and walked back to her apartment mentally screaming at herself for giving the crazy guy at the coffee house her phone number so easily. What was she thinking!

Once home she climbed up the 2 flights of stairs until she got to her floor and walked down the hallway to her apartment she shared with 2 other girls. Cana her best friend from highschool and now into college and Levy, a girl she met in a language course a few semesters back and hit it off with instantly. Cana was sitting on the couch drinking wine when Lucy walked in the door and gave her roommate a long stare before shrugging it off and taking a swig from her wine bottle.

"So what happened to you?" The brunette questioned as Lucy crossed through the living room to her door and threw her things inside. "It's a long story and I really feel like I could use a shower can I just tell you when I get out?" Lucy sighed as she leaned out of her door frame eyes pleading for her roommate to let her have 5 mins to compose herself. "Fine, but I want all the weird details when you're done." Cana simply stated before going back to watching the mindless daytime talk show she had on and taking another swig from her wine bottle. Why the woman couldn't use a glass or wait till after noon to drink was beyond her but ever since she was 16 and had found her father's alcohol stash in the den it has been nearly impossible to find Cana without booze.

Lucy walked into her private bathroom and turned the water on in her shower before stripping out of her sticky coffee stained clothing, _bummer it took me forever to pick that outfit out this morning. I really hope it doesn't stain._ Once the water was warm enough she slipped in and rinsed off the sticky feeling and smell of coffee till she felt fresh and clean and smelled like vanilla and strawberries again. Once done she shut the water off and stepped out of her shower grabbing a big fluffy white towel and drying off before wrapping it around herself and throwing her hair into a messing bun while heading back into her room.

Something she will always be grateful for is that this apartment she shares with her two best friends each had a separate private bathroom and closets. When the three of them had first started looking for an apartment together they quickly discovered that finding a 3 bed/3 bath apartment in their price range close to campus in Magnolia was next to impossible. When out of the blue Lucy found this hidden gem a block and a half from campus, shopping, and great restaurants and nightlife. It felt like they had hit the motherload and honestly seemed to good to be true! When they did the initial walk through and saw it was a cozy modern rustic styled flat that fit with the feel of Magnolia, felt like home, AND had personal space for all three girls along with tons of entertaining space too, they didn't even have to hesitate when asked if they were interested in the apartment.

One year later and they still loved their place and had no regrets what so ever about moving in together it's been great like one big non-stop sleep over. The girls help Lucy with her writer's blocks and she gives them advice on their essays for class. Levy makes sure they eat every day and they help her remember to eat and sleep when she does marathon research at the library, and Cana knows how to loosen everyone up and have a good time and they keep her from going home with strange people when she is too plastered to remember what happened the next morning. It's a balance and the best roommate situation she could have hoped for in college.

She pulled out her comfiest panties and then put her sleeping boxer shorts on over them finding an oversized black T-Shirt that had the words 'Exercise? I Thought You Said Extra Fries!' with a cartoon image of french fries on the front. Once dressed she walked out to the living room and plopped down on the couch next to Cana who was still nursing on her bottle of wine though had switched channels and was now watching a show called "Bar Rescue" on Spike.

"Sooooo," Her friend drew out the word clearly letting Lucy know she hadn't forgotten about her coming home covered in coffee.

"So I need to buy a new writing journal and I think I have a date," Lucy said as nonchalantly as possible knowing what was about to happen.

"YOU GOT A DATE!" Cana yelled excitedly turning to face Lucy and settling in for the full story and expecting to get all the details.

"Well I said I _think_ I have a date. I'm not too sure if it's actually going to happen or not." Lucy said with a shrug. "This guy ran into my table during a fight he was having with some guy he knew and it caused my iced coffee to spill all over me and my stuff. He originally only asked to buy me another coffee to replace the one he spilled, but I turned him down so I could leave and come home. When I was headed for the door he just blurted out 'well then let me buy you dinner'." Lucy explained clearly torn between laughing at how ridiculous this whole thing sounded and wondering if he really meant it when he asked her out.

"Well what did you say back to him?" Cana questioned her taking another sip from her wine bottle before offering some to Lucy who just shook her head.

"Well I went back to him and asked for his phone so I could give him my number and then left." She simply stated.

"So what you're telling me is that you gave this random dude who spilled your coffee on you and your stuff during a fight your number. And you have no idea if he is actually gunna call or text you to ask you out?" Canna said with amusement clear in her eyes, her smirk slowly getting bigger the longer she thought about it before she finally burst out laughing.

"Well when you put it like that," Lucy said ducking her head down feeling silly over it all. I mean why did she think that this guy would actually want to go out with her. They hardly said two words to each other and he ran into her table during a fight for crying out loud! _He was only offering to be nice, yea that must have been it. There is absolutely no reason to think he rea-_

Her train of thought came to a halt when she heard her phone chime letting her know she had a new text come in. Glancing over at her purse she eyed Cana before scrambling up from the couch and sprinting for her bag, but she was too slow. Cana got there first and opened up the new message from an unknown number.

"It just says 'Hi'." her friend looked down at her phone screen with disappointment before tossing it over to Lucy. "Bummer, I was hoping he would be more creative with his first text after how ya'll first met and all." She sauntered back over to the couch bottle in hand before falling back into it and watching as the bartender taught the current workers a new mixed drink with a lot of colorful liquors in it.

Lucy stared down at her phone screen and the innocent lone text message that she now had to reply to. Finally, she decided to respond with a simple 'hi' back.

A few moments later her phone chimed again from the same number saying,

 _This is Natsu by the way...just in case you didn't know._

 _I kinda figured that it was you but nice to be sure all the same. Whats up?_ She sent back.

 _Well I'm still at the coffee shop thinking about how you probably think I'm crazy...but I swear I'm not no matter what that popsicle breath thinks!_

 _Well that's good to know_

 _So do you wanna go grab a bite to eat tonight? I know a great bar downtown that has a killer burger?_

She stared at her phone for a second, debating on what to say. Did she really want to go out with a guy who picked a fight in a coffee shop? He didn't really give off the creepy guy vibes, and she tended to be a pretty good judge of character when it comes to sleazy guys. So she responded with, _Sure, why not. What time do you want to meet up?_

It takes him a full minute longer than his other texts to respond but when he does it's just a simple, _8 pm the bar is called Fairy Tail, it's on Main street downtown._

She looks over to Cana and asks, "Hey do you know anything about a place called Fairy Tail on Main street?"

"Yeah, they have some killer margaritas there. Why wanna go?"

"Actually it looks like I'm going tonight on a date."

* * *

 **Authors Note: Thank you so Much for reading my first story ever! I had a blast writing it and I am already working on the next chapter. I have it planned to update on a regular schedule but for now, it is simply going to be updated when I'm finished editing. I want to say thank you to my wonderful boyfriend for being my beta reader and helping me get this story public ready. Feel free to leave comments I would love to hear what yall have to say about it!**


	2. First Dates and Accidental Meetings

_***Disclaimer I don't own the characters in this story. All rights reserved to Hiro Mashima***_

 **First Dates and Accidental Meetings**

* * *

The streets were packed with people dressed for a good time. The group walking in front of Lucy looked like they had been pregaming a little too hard before hitting the streets showing off enough skin to make most mothers blush.

Lucy stopped as she passed a large bay window of an antique shop and inspected her outfit one more time. She had her hair up in a sophisticated bun with her bangs loose, a few stray strands of her longer hair was curled on either side of her face to help frame it. She had decided (with a lot of prompting from Cana) to do a medium smokey eye with hints of silver along the edges, and to use a nice nude matte lip stain to help focus attention back up to her large brown eyes. She had chosen to not use the fake lashes Cana had tried to glue to her face and instead went with a more natural full lash look. Her outfit on the other hand was only slightly better than the group of girls in front of her. She had chosen to go with a one shoulder satin blouse that faded from light blue at the shoulder to a soft cream color at the waist, it had a soft shimmering look to it under the light and that was why she loved it so much. She paired it with dark wash denim skinny jeans and a pair of sparkly nude pumps she had gotten on sale last week at a cute boutique downtown. A simple gold clutch and diamond stud earrings finished off her look.

She tilted her head back and forth inspecting every inch of her outfit looking for even the smallest imperfection. Once satisfied she checked her phone to see she still had about 15 mins left before they were supposed to meet and a good amount of battery left to last her through the night. As she walked the rest of the way to the bar she thought back to what her roommates had said to her before leaving the apartment.

"So why don't you tell us a little bit more about this guy you're going out with tonight?" Cana said as she sat perched on Lucy's bathroom counter.

"Yeah I haven't gotten to hear much about him other then how he spilled coffee all over you and decided to ask you out because of it" Levy whined.

Levy had gotten home about 30 mins prior and it had taken all of 2 of those minutes for her to sniff out that something had happened while she was at work. Levy worked part time at a bookstore across from campus and was always gushing over the new books that came in every Thursday during shipment. Well that and this really scary looking, but decently attractive, guy she worked with. Gajeel I think was his name? Levy had been crushing on him since he started working there about three weeks ago but she adamantly refused to acknowledge it as a crush.

"Is he hot?" Cana asked with a little eye wiggle.

"What's his name?" Levy asked after rolling her eyes at their friends childishness.

"Well his name is Natsu, I don't know his last name he didn't say. He is a few inches taller than me. Oh and he has pink hair." Lucy ticked off each item on her fingers thinking of what else she knew and realized it wasn't a whole lot.

"Wait, dude has pink hair?" Cana questioned, "Was it a bad dye job or like his actual hair?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Lucy said with indignation. "I barely said anything to the man other than to give him my name and phone number. Plus his hair color didn't really come up before I bolted out of there smelling like coffee."

"Well I'm sure you could see if the curtains match the drapes later tonight huh?" Cana giggled as she started to shimmy around on Lucy's counter top. At some point Cana had pulled out one of the bottles of wine she had stashed around the apartment and started drinking.

"When did you put that there!?" Lucy squealed, "I just cleaned this bathroom two days ago and that sure as hell was not in here!"

"Don't worry about it sugar tits, just know I have my ways and that's that." Her friend said with a smirk.

Rolling her eyes at their roommates shenanigans Levy looked at Lucy as she applied the last of her make up and wandered over to her friends closet. "So what were you thinking of wearing tonight? Because I doubt it's in your french fries shirt." her roommate giggled.

"Hmmm I don't know. I was thinking about using that pink blouse we bought at that cute resale store down on the corner, but it might be too warm out tonight for that. So my other option was the blue and cream satin top from last month's sale at Mira's." Lucy mused aloud as she walked over to join her friend at her closet.

That was another thing she loved about her apartment. The huge walkin closets each girl got to have all to themselves, and Lucy needed as much closet space as she could get.

"I vote the blue one" Cana called from her spot on the counter.

"Yea I agree the blue looks really pretty with your skin tone and you can wear your hair up to show off the cute one shoulder."Levy added.

"Don't forget it also gives easy access for neck kisses later in the night."Cana called out with a laugh at Lucy and Levy's reddening faces.

"Well I don't know about that last bit but I think you're right about the rest of it. Plus it gives me a good excuse to wear those sparkly nude pumps I got last week!" Lucy exclaimed before pulling out her outfit for the night.

Just then her phone chimed with a new text message that read, _Can't wait for tonight! Hope you like dancing and bad singing. It's Karaoke night at Fairy Tail!_

Lucy stifled a giggle at the cute text and sent back, _I hear they have some great margaritas, if you're lucky and I drink enough I just might sing for you ;)_

 _Oh now I gotta see that hahaha_

 _What you don't think I'll actually do it?_ She replied a smile slow spreading on her face from his easy teasing.

 _Think? I know you won't! Me on the other hand. I'm gonna blow your mind with my awesome pipes!_

She couldn't help but laugh out right at that comment and decided to text back a simple _we'll see._ before setting her phone down and finishing up getting ready _._

Once she was satisfied she had her friends do one final once over of her and grabbed her clutch and keys to leave the apartment, Cana calling out to her retreating back, "Text us when you get there and let us know how the date is going! If you need rescuing I have a guy that works across the street at Cerberus that could bail you out!"

Lucy looked up from her walking daze when a familiar head of pink hair popped into her line of vision. He hadn't noticed her yet but she was grateful for the moment it provided her to collect herself before approaching him.

He was in a dark maroon colored collared shirt which was untucked from his dark wash jeans. The dark colors accentuated his tanned skin and bright hair pretty well actually now that she thought of it. _I always figured pink and maroon would clash but I seem to be proven wrong._ She thought to herself as she finally approached him.

Still with his back to her she walked over to Natsu and tapped him slightly on his shoulder, which caused him to squeak like a little girl and throw his hand up to his chest with a look of hurt on his face.

"God Luigi why did you have to scare me like that?" He questioned a pout on his lips.

"Its Lucy," she corrected him, her eyebrows pulling down just a little in a frown.

"Whatever you say." He chuckled to himself as he gestured towards the bar's entrance. She followed him over to the doors and walked through the one he held out for her before losing all sense of hearing.

"Wow this place is seriously loud!" she yelled at him so as to be heard over the crowd and the poor singing coming from the stage. A guy was sitting on a barstool with a white suit and fedora playing a guitar that was obviously off key and trying to sing what she guessed was old blues music. Though with how bad it was she really couldn't tell. About that time he lifted his head into the spotlight and she got her first good look at the man before her jaw dropped to the floor in astonishment.

"Oh my God," she exclaimed, "I know that guy!"

"What?" Natsu questioned.

Lucy leaned in closer to his ear, "I said I know that guy. He works with my roommate at a bookstore across from campus."

Just then Natsu looked at the man on stage and started to laugh before leaning over and saying, "That's Gajeel my roommate. He likes to come here on Thursday nights for the open mic Karaoke and of course to get drunk."

"Wow, I can't believe I know one of your roommates. I mean not very well but still." She laughed at the weird coincidence of them having mutual friends like that before he lead her over to some empty seats at the bar.

"Hey there. Welcome to Fairy Tail what can I get you to drink?" A cute bartender with short blonde hair said as she approached the couple.

"I'll have a crown and coke," Natsu said with a smile, "And I believe you wanted to try their famous margaritas tonight right?"

"Yea, frozen strawberry if you have it with sugar on the rim please." She told the bartender before they handed her their ID's and she walked away to fill the order. Once she was gone she turned back to her date and noticed him watching his friend finish his set on stage.

"So, do you plan on singing tonight too? Or was that just an empty threat to see if I would chicken out?" She teased him.

"Hmm, maybe later on tonight after a few more drinks." He chuckled lowly to himself.

They sat in semi awkward silence for a moment before the bartender returned with their drinks.

She took a grateful sip of alcohol and prayed that it gave her enough courage to get through this date. When she looked over at him from the corner of her eyes it looked like he had the same idea.

"What made you decide to ask me out anyways?" She asked him.

As soon as she said it he nearly choked on his drink and had to grab some napkins from a nearby dispenser before finally answering her with a simple, "I don't know I just kinda thought it might be fun. And I felt bad for ruining your stuff and spilling all your coffee ya know." By the end he was blushing like crazy.

Lucy just laughed at his cute reaction and said, "Well I'm glad you did. Believe it or not it's been awhile since I went out for drinks with someone who I wasn't living with."

Natsu looked over at her with mock astonishment and said, "Really, a pretty blonde like you?"

Lucy blushed and took another drink of her margarita before she promptly choked on it at the sight of Cana and Levy attempting to be sneaky half way down the bar.

Seeing her embarrassing reaction Natsu began to look around the bar for what could have startled his date so much. Not seeing anything too alarming he looked over at her and began patting her back in concern as she tried to regain her composure asking, "What's wrong did you see a ghost? Or Gray without pants?!"

She simply shook her said before glaring down the bar at two girls he had a vague feeling he had seen somewhere before. "No I'm fine" she said, " just saw a few people here I didn't think were going to show up tonight but I guess I was wrong."

"Ok... You wanna go say hi or something?" He asked a little curious as to who these people could possibly be.

"NO!" she quickly yelled, eyes darting over to his in a panic before she calmed her expression and tried to act a little less like a crazy person. "No, it's fine. I'll see them again soon I'm sure. No need to interrupt our date to talk to some friends right?" she questioned him silently pleading for him to drop it.

Wrong move it seemed as his eyes brightened a bit and a mischievous smile spread on his face before he stated, "Aww come on Luigi let's go say hi to your friends. Wouldn't want them to think we were rude or something right?"

She could feel her eye tick at his messing up her name again but tried to ignore it knowing it would just egg him on more. He was also testing her. He was trying to see how far she was will to go before she broke. She was right to begin with, this guy is crazy, but he was also right. Cana and Levy were just here to check on her and be sure she was safe. She knew that they would be worried and what better place for them to worry than at a bar that Cana loved to frequent and allowed them to spy on her date. Plus she _had_ forgotten to text them when she got here but that's besides the point.

Before she could give in and go introduce him to her roommate's the guy from the coffee shop that caused Natsu to run into her table showed up behind them. _Gray I think was his name. I wonder what he is doing here._

"Hey there flame brain what are doing here, I thought you had a date tonight?" Gray asked with a sneer.

"I _am_ on a date dipshit. She's sitting right here!" Natsu exclaimed before gesturing over to Lucy who simply waved at the now half naked Gray. _Wait didn't he just have a shirt on! When the hell did he take his shirt off?! And where did it go?!_

"Oh? I thought she was just being nice and talking to you while you got stood up." Gray said his eyes appraising Lucy like he was looking for a flaw to throw at Natsu.

"No, she showed up early actually. I had just gotten to the bar when she snuck up on me." Natsu stated casually leaning into Lucy's personal space an arm now draped across her shoulders.

"Hmph. Well are you two singing? I'm running the board tonight for gramps since Laxus had some stuff to take care of at home. He should be back later though I think." Gray asked.

"Actually we are!" Natsu said with enthusiasm catching Lucy totally by surprise with the ' _We'_ statment. "We're gonna sing a duet!"

"Wait, we are?!" Lucy asked Natsu her eyes getting wider with shock and a twinge of fear at his very happy and very serious looking expression.

"Yup!" Natsu stated popping the P at the end.

"Well just don't forget to drop a slip at the DJ booth so I can put you on the rotation." Gray stated grabbing a water from the bartender. Before Gray started to walk away Natsu simply chuckled yelling over at him, "Gray your shirt!" Gray looked down before yelling, "Shit! When the hell did that happen!?" and frantically began looking for it on his way back to the DJ booth.

"Um...Natsu?" Lucy said turning her attention back to the man next to her. "What exactly did you have in mind for us to sing?" she questioned knowing that she wasn't going to like his answer from the mischievous look in his eyes.

"Don't worry you'll see" was all he said before getting up and heading to the DJ booth to put in their song request."

"I knew he was gonna say that." she groaned to herself before simply ordering another margarita. If she was going to do this she was going to need A LOT more alcohol.

* * *

 **Authors Notes: Hey there everyone! Thanks for reading I hope yall enjoyed the chapter I left a bit of a cliffhanger for what will happen in the next chapter. Nothing too big but knowing Natsu it could seriously be anything :) Please leave a review if you liked the story or have any comments I love to know what yall think of the chapters! As always thank you to my beta readers yall make life so much easier! See yall at the next installment of Love is an Accident!**


	3. Love Songs and Accidental Kissing

_**Disclaimer I do not own the characters in this story. All rights reserved to Hiro Mashima***_

 ** **Love Songs and Accidental Kissing****

* * *

While Natsu was off signing them up to sing God only knows what, Lucy took her chance to run over and confront her roommates for their obvious spying on her date.

"What are you doing here!" Lucy yelled at her roommates who both at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"We just wanted to check in and see how things were going Lu." Levy said with a pout on her face.

"Yea that and to get a look at the guy since you kinda skimped us on the details earlier." Cana added.

"Cana!" Both Levy and Lucy exclaimed, their cheeks heating up by the second.

Hoping to change the topic away from her date Lucy went for an easy shot, "So Levy did you get here in time to see Gajeel perform?" Lucy asked feigning nonchalance.

It worked because a second later Levy's face was as red as a tomato as she began to stutter out, "Wh-what!? I don't umm… I… Uhhhh….. So ummmmm Gajeel is..uhh… He's here then?"

Trying to smother her laugh at Levy's adorably obvious crush on the guy she simply nodded and giggled as she said, "Yea he was singing a pretty.. ummmm, unique version of some old blues song. Even had a guitar with him."

"Man I would have loved to see that!" Cana howled out laughing so hard she nearly fell off her bar stool. "I'm sure he was all like 'Shoo-bop Shoobie-doobap' or something. He always has had a weird taste in music. He used to try to sing while working in the kitchen till our boss told him he would fire him if he didn't shut up" She stated still laughing at her own joke and memories of the past, completely oblivious to the two girls staring at her with wide eyes and open mouths.

"What?" She questioned, finally noticing their shocked expressions.

"Cana, how long have you known Gajeel?" Lucy asked having recovered herself faster than Levy but not my much.

"Ummm, about 2, maybe 3 years now. Why? Did I not tell you guys that?" Cana questioned honestly confused by their reactions.

"Cana! You have known Gajeel this whole time and never told me!" Levy cried out a look of hurt and anger mixed in her expression.

"I'm sorry. I really thought I had brought it up already. Yea I worked with him and his roommates my senior year of high school. Although I didn't really hang out with them that much since I was usually out the door right after my shift ended." Cana said a little sheepishly.

Lucy's head felt like it was filled with cotton with this new information. Her roommate knew the guy she was on a date with _and_ all of his roommates because they worked together their senior year at the local Japanese steak house. How had she not known this!? I mean it wasn't her fault her dad didn't want her going out with her friends after school, AND insisted she get a job tutoring part time saying it would look better on her college resume. Well guess what dad? Me _and_ Cana both got into the same college!

Before she could fully grasp the situation she felt someone walk up behind her and felt herself cringe when she recognized a male voice she thought she would never hear again.

"Well I don't believe my eyes! Lucy Heartfilia is that you?" She turned her head to see a man with spiked orange hair and glasses in a well tailored suit.

"Loki! Long time no see. It's been what, 2-3 years now? How are you?" She asked with a fake smile on her face as she hugged her old acquaintance.

"I'm doing well. I work in editing at a pretty nice magazine company. Maybe you've heard of it? _Sorcerer Weekly_?" He asked with feigned innocence.

That's it. She died on the way to the bar and had gone straight to hell. That was the only plausible explanation for everything that had happened up until this point. I mean how did so many different paths from so long ago end up crossing under one roof in one night!? It's just not fair! This was supposed to be just a night of drinks with a decent guy from a coffee shop. Sure he spilled all her coffee and ruined her writing journal before asking her out but whatever details right?

Just when she thought things couldn't get worse she saw Natsu heading right for her. It seems he had finished signing them up for whatever song he had in mind, _Oh God the SONG! What sort of fresh hell did he just get me into?_ "Hey there Lucy," Natsu said as he approached the group, "We're all signed up! I think Gray said there are four people singing before us so do you wanna try one of those awesome burgers I was telling you about earlier?" About that time he seemed to actually notice the people other than Lucy staring at him and chose to introduce himself, "Hey I'm Natsu. Are ya'll Lucy's friends?"

"Yes Lucy is our roommate." Levy said perking up a bit at the chance to meet Natsu. "I'm Levy and this is Cana. We didn't mean to interrupt your date we just heard this place had really good margaritas and wanted to try them out ourselves." Levy giggled at Lucy's angry pout pointed right at her.

"I for one am not a rommate much to my own dismay." Loki said throwing the back of his hand to his forehead in mock pain before extending it to Natsu saying with a smirk, "I'm Loki, a past love interest of our dear Lucy." Natsu took his hand but gave Loki a weird side eye look as he shook it.

Lucy shot daggers at Loki as she took Natsu's hand back and began trying to steer him back to their spot at the bar away from these trouble makers. "Well as fun as this had been I think it's about time we got back to our drinks and maybe look into getting some of those burgers you were talking about Natsu." Those seemed to be the magic words because as soon as the mention of food had left her mouth his attention was automatically directed back at her and he began to walk away with her gentle guiding.

 _Well that could have gone better_ she thought to herself. Once back at their seats Natsu flagged the bartender over and ordered them two bar special burgers and a plate of fries to share. With that out the way Lucy began to nurse her drink again and wait for the inevitable.

"So, your roommates seem like cool people." Natsu stated with a grin, eyes focused on her face for any kind of reaction to tell him he crossed into restricted grounds.

"Yeah," Lucy said with a small smile her eyes cast down to her drink. "I've known Cana since sophomore year of high school, and I met Levy in a language class freshman year of college. We have lived together all three of us for about a year. It's been really great." Lucy's smile slowly got bigger the more she talked about her roommates and she eventually looked up at Natsu the lights of the dance floor catching in her brown eyes. It caught his breath for a second but he reigned in the sudden crazy attraction and just blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "And so you and that Loki guy dated at one point?"

As soon as the words left his mouth he regretted it. Lucy's heart sank and an angry but sad expression replaced her smile as she returned to looking at her drink. What exactly would be the easiest way to explain Loki to Natsu in a way that wouldn't sound crazy? Thankfully she was saved from answering and Natsu was saved from feeling like an ass for upsetting Lucy so much with one careless question by the food arriving.

The two ate in silence for a moment when they heard Gray announce the first scheduled karaoke performance of the night. "Five buck says he strips his shirt again before the song is halfway over." Natsu chuckled in between bites of burger and fries. "You know what? You're on but I bet he lasts until the song is almost over." Lucy challenged.

For the next minute they watched in amusement as some drunk blonde butchered "Dangerous Woman" by Ariana Grande. True to Natsu's prediction Gray began to strip before the second chorus started. Lucy stared in astonishment as Gray seemed to begin removing his shirt without his own knowledge. It was such a ridiculous sight she started to laugh and soon Natsu was joining in mocking his friend.

When the song ended and the girl left the stage Natsu hollered out "PUT ON A SHIRT YOU STRIPPER!" which then caused Gray to start cursing and looking for his missing clothing for the second time that night. Once the missing shirt was found he introduced the second person in the line-up and they settled back in.

"Ok double or nothing," Lucy laughed thinking there was no way he would strip again that soon.

With a smug grin and a look that made Lucy regret ever making that bet Natsu agreed once again stating, "He's gonna lose his shirt before the middle of the song."

Right on cue as the perky brunette in a skin tight dress sang out the bridge to "The Middle" by Jimmy Eat World they looked over to see Gray had once again stripped his shirt and was nodding a long as it looked like he started to unbuckle his pants.

"Oh my God, is he about to take his pants off too!" Lucy cried out eyes about to pop out of her head before turning to Natsu who had a cheshire smile on his face laughing his ass of. "You bet your ass he is!" he said head falling back laughing.

"So as fun as it is taking your money I think I'm better at calling when my roommate is gonna strip in public than you." he said his mouthing going up more on one side than the other a humorous glint in his eyes as he stared Lucy in the eyes daring her to challenge him again. Damn her if that didn't just make her want to take him up on that challenge.

As the brunette left the stage they heard a voice that sounded a lot like Cana's call out, "Woah I didn't know it was that kind of bar! Nice abs DJ!" before whistling at Gray who looked down and once again had to hunt for his missing clothing.

The next singer was introduced and surprisingly Gray was able to keep his clothing on the entire time though I think there was a few times when the guys sitting by the booth caught him before he could get to far in the process.

"So, how did you meet your roommates?" Lucy questioned Natsu as they received their second refill of the night.

"Well actually I knew them both before we started college. I started working at a japanese steakhouse in our home town my junior year of high school. I was a busboy and Gajeel and Gray both started working there about the same time as me, but Gray worked in the kitchen washing dishes, and Gajeel switched between busing tables with me and doing food prep. He is wierdly good with knives." Natsu said with an awed shudder before continuing. "But yea we all worked together till graduation and while we don't always get along, we moved in together when we found out all three of us were going to the same University."

"Wow that's really cool. I'll bet it would have been terrible moving out here and not knowing anyone at all." Lucy said.

"Yeah, probably." Natsu nodded, "Actually come to think of it...I think Cana used to work there too, as a waitress or a hostess or something?" Natsu said looking like he was trying to think back hard on his times at his old job.

"Um, so where do you work now?" Lucy tried to deflect his thing she wanted was to bring up her own connection to him and his friends. I mean it's only the first date not everything has to come out right now right?

"Oh, I work in the rec center on campus helping out in the weights section. I tried to get Gajeel to apply with me but he was adamant about getting a job at the bookstore across from campus. I swear it has something to do with this chick he works with." Natsu said with a shrug.

The previous singer left and a new one came on stage while Lucy tried to process what she had just heard. Gajeel started working at the bookstore because of a girl. Levy was crushing hard on Gajeel, _could Levy be the girl he's talking about!_

"Wait has Gajeel ever said the girl's name? What she looked like anything?" Lucy questioned excitedly.

Natsu stared at her excitement and wondered why any of that was important right now but simply responded, "He just calls her shrimp when he bring her up and says she looks like a shrimp when we ask what she looks like. It's kind of weird honestly."

 _Well that was a bust. I could have sworn it would be Levy he was crushing on so hard, but she has never mentioned him giving her a nickname. I wonder if I should ask her about it just in case?_

"Alright let's welcome Natsu and Lucy to the stage our first duet of the night!" Gray announced them as Natsu set down his drink and started to pull Lucy by the hand and up to the stage. Once they made it she could hear her roommates cheering her on from the bar and a good number of people clapped for them as they got ready.

"Ok just as a reminder tell the people what you will be singing." Gray said into his own mic.

"We will be singing 'Don't Stop Believing' by Journey." Natsu proudly announced and received an overwhelming approval from the crowd for the song choice. Lucy began to grin when she finally figured out what Natsu's surprise song choice was, of course he would pick journey for their duet, it just seemed like a Natsu thing to do.

Just then the music began to play over the speakers and the tv monitor in front of them loaded the lyrics on a bright blue backdrop. Natsu began dancing along to the beat as soon as it started making Lucy start to giggle at his childish reaction to the song.

Once the intro finished Natsu began to belt out, " _JUST a small town girl! Living in a LONELY WORLD! She took a midnight train goin ANYWHERE!"_

" _JUST a city boy! Born and raised in SOUTH DETROIT! He took the midnight train goin ANYWHERE!_ Lucy followed along trying to get into the song as she went. Both danced along to the instrumental break.

Natsu took up the next verse singing out, " _A singer in a SMOKEY room. The smell of wine and CHEAP PERFUME. For a smile they can share the night it goes on and on and on and ONNN!"_ Together they sang, " _Strangers, Waiting, Up and down the BOULEVARDE! Their shadows searching in the NIGHT! Streetlight PEOPLE! Living just to find emotion. Hiding, somewhere in the NIIIGGHTTT!_

Lucy too began to dance around as Natsu played an air guitar and she started to sing the next verse, " _Working hard to get my fill. Everybody wants a THRILL! Payin' anything to roll the dice, just one more Time! Some will win, some will lose, Some were born to SING THE BLUESS! OH the movie never ends it just go on, and on, and on, AND ONNN!"_

" _STRANGERS WAITING! Up and down the Boulevarde! Their shadows searching in the nighhtt! Streetlight PEOPLE! Livin' just to find emotion. Hiding somewhere in the NIIIIIIGGGHHHHHTTTTT!_ Lucy belted out the last notes of the chorus with Natsu to cheering from the crowd as Natsu began to rock out on his air guitar during the instrumental break. Lucy kept dancing along to the beat feeling laughter bubble up and out of her chest at the amount of fun she was having with this man on stage singing such an iconic song. The crowed was also really getting into the song, when she looked out she saw tons of people dancing and singing along to the words everyone knew by heart.

Together they finished the song out strong belting out, " _DON'T STOP, BELIEVIN'! HOLD ON TO THAT FEELIN'! STREETLIGHT, PEOPLE! OHHHHHHHHHH, WOAHHHHHHH! DON'T STOP BELIEVIN'! HOLD ONNNNNN WOOAHH! STREETLIGHT, PEOPLE OOOHHHHHHH! DON'T STOP BELIVING! HOLD ON TO THAT FEELING!"_

As the music faded out the crowd across the bar began to cheer like crazy for their performance and Natsu gathered Lucy up in a tight hug before carrying her of the stage like a sack of potatos, much to her embarrassment and crowd cheering louder laughter filling the bar at the scene.

As he set her down off stage all their friends started to swarm them with congratulations. Lucy simply blushed and thanked them, while Natsu started acting like he was hot stuff yelling things like, "I bet I could take on anyone in this bar in a sing off!" and "Fight me Gray!" though if she is being honest she's not really sure how that fit in. She ended up having to drag him back to their spot at the bar that the nice blonde bartender had been keeping safe for them during the song.

Once safely seated they both took a few big gulps of their forgotten drinks when they both leaned over to say something and their lips met.

* * *

 **Athors Notes:** **I really enjoyed writing this chapter and if you haven't listened to the songs referenced in this chapter you should go find them and listen to them they are great songs. Once again thanks to my beta testers for making sure I stayed on track and for kicking me in the but to start the next chapter after that little cliff hanger I left ya'll at the end. (I had a lot of fun knowing I was going to do that)! Also a lot of backgrounds being set and unveiled can't wait to see where all that takes us! its a journey for both of us for a start. I loved getting my first reviews from JustALonelyLoser and bloodRayneee it really does make it worth the long hours spent getting these chapter read for ya'll to read. Please let me know what ya'll thought of this chapter and the story so far if you get time! Have a great day and thanks for stopping by :)**


	4. Old Friends and Accidental Bar Fights

**_*Disclaimer I do not own the characters or this story. All right reserved to Hiro Mashima*_**

 ** _Old Friends and Accidental Bar Fights_**

 _OMG! OMG! OMG! I can't believe we just kissed! Wait we are still kissing!_ Lucy thought to herself eyes wide at the realization of what was happening before quickly pulling away, face blushing furiously.

Natsu just stuttered nonsense as his own face began to flush reaching down to his collar as if to grab something before grasping on to thin air a disgruntled look forming on his face.

 _I wonder what that's all about?_ Lucy tried to avert her eyes as if that would make the whole situation go away. Just then she heard him start to chuckle each laugh getting louder and louder than the last until she finally whipped her head around to see him grasping his side bent over laughing one hand on the bar for support. Without her permission she felt her own mouth beginning to lift and a giggle escape her lips and soon she was in a near identical position has Natsu laughing so hard her sides hurt and tears started to form in her eyes.

"Wow, did that really just happen?" Natsu asked her when he finally caught his breath.

"Yup, I think it did." She giggled back at him laughter shining in her eyes as she stared at the radiant smile on his face.

"Your such a weirdo you know that?" He stated simply as if he was stating an obvious fact.

"Who are you calling a weirdo you jerk!" she yelled back at him heat rising on her face. What the hell kind of guy calls a girl a weirdo?

"OW! Lucy quit yelling her making my ears hurt!" he wailed in mock pain.

"I'm not yelling! And I'm not a Weirdo!" she stated in an equally indignant voice her hands falling to her hips.

"Fine you're not a weirdo, but you kinda are yelling Lucy. I mean I think half the bar heard you."

She simply puffed out her cheeks and let out a little, "Hrumph." as the crossed her arms over her ample chest.

Natsu just chuckled again and acted like nothing happened taking the final swig out of his drink. Lucy finished off her drink as well before getting up from her seat and saying, "I'm going to run to the bathroom. I'll be back in a bit." Natsu nodded his head to show he heard her before she slipped away from the bar to find the girls room.

Lucy bounced between bar patrons like a ping pong ball until she finally made it to where the restrooms were hiding. Flinging open the door she was immediately assaulted by the smell of too many fragrant perfumes mixed with puke and bathroom cleaner. It was so strong it made her nose sting. She went from stall to stall hoping to find the cleanest one until she finally found one and relieved herself of those 3 margaritas she had downed so far tonight.

After washing her hands she checked her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was still right where it was supposed to be but her curls had fallen a little making them look sad and a little droopy. Next, she checked to be sure her makeup wasn't smudged and reapplied her lip color and a bit of powder to conceal the red flush she now had from the alcohol. Satisfied that everything was in place she left the bathroom to try and make her way back to the bar.

She had made it halfway there when two guys came up to her blocking her path. They were both visibly drunk, both having half drank beer bottles in their hands. The taller of the two leaned in close to her slinging his arm around her shoulder his empty hand resting across her chest.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes!" The man slurred face inches from Lucy's the stench of beer penetrating her nose. "I was just telling Ricky here that there wasn't a single good looking girl in this bar and that we should split when you walked right into my arms."

Lucy plastered a coy grin on her face knowing that the only way to get out of this situation was to flirt and confused before making a break for it and getting lost in the crowd. "Oh, I walking right into your arms huh? Of course, it couldn't have been that you simply fell into mine?" She stated slowly trying to slip out of his grasp.

"Ohh, She's a feisty one." The man named Ricky slurred stepping right into her escape route blocking her in. "I'll bet she would be a lot of fun to hang out with don't you think Hayden?"

"Yup, and I call dibs, she obviously likes me. Look she's already curled into my side." Hayden said to Ricky a glint in his eyes.

Lucy looked around the bar hoping she was close enough to get the attention of one of her friends and they could distract them long enough for her to escape this situation.

"I wonder if she has any friends. It's not a party with just the three of us don't you agree babe?" Hayden drawled out using his beer to caress her face.

"You're right!" Lucy said jumping on the chance to possibly get him to let her go. "I have a few friends you might like over at the bar. Let me go get them and I'll bring them back to meet you both." She said fluttering her eyes at the two guys and trying to make her voice as sweet and innocent as possible as to not let on her true intentions.

"Don't be silly we'll go with you." Hayden said arm tightening across her chest squeezing her closer to him. "We wouldn't want you to get lost or something, now would we?"

"No, plus some other guys might see you and snatch you up before we get a chance to play with you." Ricky added moving in closer to her other side a hand trailing up her arm.

"Really guys, it's fine I'll go get them and be right back. I swear." Lucy pleaded her eyes getting wider at the realization that they weren't going to let her go easily and she had no real way to escape since both been were much bigger than her and basically had her pinned to that spot.

Lucy was so preoccupied by the two men holding her captive that she didn't see her date come up behind them until she saw a hand tap Ricky on the shoulder. He turned and looked just in time to get sucker punched right in the jaw sending his drunk self straight to the ground hand clenching his face while swearing profusely.

Lucy's eyes found Natsu's and saw that his were filled with a raging fire, a scowl clear across his face as he cracked his knuckles and approached Hayden.

"You're gonna want to let the lady go." Natsu simply stated as he approached.

"No way man!" Hayden spit back grip tightening to a point that made Lucy flinch with pain, "We found her first so back off! Find some other hoe! She's with us!"

Natsu's face slowly morphed into one of pure fury to moment he saw Lucy flinch from pain in that guy's arms and the longer he talked the more Natsu wanted to beat this guy to a pulp. He tried one more time to get him to release Lucy saying, "Look dude I don't know who you think you are but she clearly doesn't want to be with you so let her go."

All around them people had stopped dancing in order to see the fight and had made a pretty decent sized circle around the four of them. On the edges of the circle Lucy could see Gajeel and Gray begin to back up Natsu.

Hayden looked between the three men seeing that he was clearly outnumbered and that his buddy was just now getting up from the hit he took a moment ago. He began to release Lucy his hand moving to her arm where he gripped her forearm tightly bruising the flesh there and tossing her at the three men.

Lucy stumbled and nearly fell at Natsu's feet but he quickly caught and steadied her. Once he was sure she was ok he pushed her behind him hate and fury clearly showing in his eyes as well as Gajeel and Gray's. "Wrong move." was all Natsu said before he lunged at Hayden fist going straight to his jaw.

Hayden stumbled back but kept his footing before charging back at Natsu fist raised. Natsu blocked it expertly and jabbed him three times in the stomach before throwing a left hook at his face.

Gray leapt at Ricky who had tried to jump Natsu from behind and kicked him straight back to the ground where he fell on him punching him in the face a few times before Ricky got in a good hit to Gray's face knocking him back and off him.

Gajeel stayed behind to protect Lucy in case either fight started to get too close to her, or in case either guy needed help knocking the lights out of these scumbags.

Lucy stared in amazement as Natsu pummeled the creep who just seconds ago was holding her against her will. While Gray squared off with his equally drunk friend

Just as he went to throw another punch at his face, Hayden dodged and used Natsu's shift in balance to push him off and roll away towards the edge of the circle.

About this time Gray had also gone in for a hit when Ricky swiped his legs out from under him causing Gray to hit the ground hard.

Hayden seeing Ricky get loose from his fight sneered down at the two men before yelling, "She ain't even worth it you keep the bitch!" Before they ran away into the crowed and were caught by bar security and escorted out the front doors hollering obscenities.

Lucy went over to help Natsu of the ground checking for any blatant injuries finding a single blood streak from a small cut on his forehead and some scrapes on his knuckles. She noticed Gajeel go over and pick Gray up from the floor who just dusted off his pants like it was no big deal.

Both men acted like that had just gone for a walk in the park and fallen down a hill or something with the way the acted. The only thing that gave away what had just happened was the sour looks still clear on their faces.

"Looks like those two assholes aren't the only ones getting kicked out of the bar tonight." Gajeel muttered as the crowd began to disperse and the security team rounded back for the other half of the brawlers.

Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand grinning down at her yelling, "Come on Lucy! Let's get out of here!" before nearly ripping her arm out of socket as her lead her bobbing and weaving through the crowd with Gray and Gajeel avoiding security and out the door into the night.

After running about a block the group started to slow down to a walk which Lucy was grateful for. "God you're so slow Lucy!" Natsu whined as the slowed down."

"Well excuse me for not knowing I was going to have to run to escape security tonight! I didn't exactly wear the appropriate shoes for this!" She yelled back at him.

"Whatever, I think you're just really slow"He teased back. "Hey since our date kinda got ruined back there, you wanna go grab an ice cream?" He questioned a faint trace of hope in his eyes and a grin that she was starting to think was permanent on his face showed up.

Lucy stared back at him for a moment thinking back on all the stuff that had happened tonight, first was her roommates showing up uninvited. Then it was Loki showing up at the same bar at the same time as their date and meeting Natsu, Oh and her roommates getting caught tagging along for their date. Oh and finding out she went to high school with Natsu and his roommates that could bring up some interesting topics later on. But finally to top off the night she was harassed right outside the girls bathroom with Natsu starting a bar fight with those same creeps, for her sake she might add.

As she thought about her answer Natsu began to fidget and look uncomfortable under her scrutiny. He was starting to think that all the stuff that happened to night was too much for her. I mean what with Gray and Gajeel showing up and then helping him fight those ass hats. Wait where did they go?

Looking around he noticed that both Gray and Gajeel had slipped away at some point during their mad dash from the his head he thought, _thanks guys I owe you one._ He thought to himself realizing what they had done.

Lucy smiled at the pink haired maniac in front of her saying, "You know what, I think I'll take you up on that ice cream. I know a really cute parlor just around the corner that should still be open." ,pointing down the way the had been heading.

Grinning Natsu took her hand again and started walking in the direction she had suggested and figured he would strike up some conversation on their walk to the parlor. "So do you go to MU or just living around here?"

"I'm actually a double English and Astrology major at MU. I'm currently a Junior and I'll probably be here another few years with the way my course loads are going." she faux cringed a pout on her face.

"Oh that's cool I'm actually a Chemistry major but I'm getting a minor in engineering too. Didn't have the patience to go through with a second major, but it's cool that you're doing it!" He stumbled a bit towards the end blushing.

"No that's actually a really cool combination. I've had a few Chemistry majors in my classes before and it's a really hard major! If anything I'm impressed by you having time for a minor at all." Lucy said a smile turning up at the edges of her mouth.

"Really,you think so?" Natsu said looking a little bewildered by her comment, "Honestly I don't really see it as that hard of a subject I mean the higher level stuff still trips me up but I've always had a bit of a nact for this stuff."

"That's how I am with writing." Lucy said excitedly, she was always happy to talk about her passion with other passionate people. People who could understand how she felt towards writing, even if it was directed at something else. "So what year are you?" She asked as the turned the corner to the street that would lead them to the ice cream shop.

"Oh yeah I'm a junior too. I'm about maybe a year or so out from graduating I think, I'm not really sure I haven't checked in awhile." Natsu shrugged.

"Oh, well that's not too bad, have you started thinking about what you want to do with your major when you graduate?' Lucy asked nonchalantly hoping it wasn't a sore topic like it sometimes can be for people who still haven't figured out an end game plan yet.

"Hmmm I've thought about being a toxicologist, or maybe work with a fuel company as a chemical analyst. But for right now I'm keeping my options open and hoping that something will just come to me when I graduate." Natsu grinned down at her asking back, "What about you? What do you want to do with your major?"

They reached the ice cream parlor about then and Natsu reached over and opened the door for her. Lucy blushed and smile back at him as she walked through, the bell on top of the door chimed announcing their entrance to the store, making an older gentlemen appear behind the counter.

"What can I get for you kids tonight?' The old man asked.

Lucy looked over the vast array of flavorings before settling on her favorite, "I'll have a small strawberry vanilla mix please. Oh and can you add chocolate sprinkles on top!?" She questioned hope in her voice.

"Sure I can." the old man chuckled turning to Natsu and asking," And for you young man?"

Natsu looked deep in thought as he looked over all the flavors thinking through the different ways he could combine them before finally looking up at the old man with a huge grin on his face saying, "Alright old man! I'll have a large Cinnamon and mint chocolate chip mix with red hots."

Both Lucy and the gentleman behind the country stared at Natsu with their jaws dropped at his choice of flavor combinations but he simply got to work putting their orders together. He finished Lucy's and she took it from him taking a quick taste test of her ice cream while she waited with Natsu to get his monstrosity of a cup.

Soon Natsu had gained his ice cream and paid for both their ice creams plus two bottles of water. Leading Lucy over to a cute barista table by the window to sit and continue talking.

"So you were telling me what you plan to do after college." Natsu prompted after a few peaceful bites of ice cream.

"Oh yea, you're right." She said taking a quick swig of water to wash down the sugary sweetness of the ice cream. "I plan on working for a publishing firm or a big Magazine company when I graduate. But I have had my eyes on a career as an author as well." She finished blushing into her ice cream.

"Well that sounds like it would be a lot of fun. What kinds of books would you want to write?" Natsu questioned steadily shoving ice cream into his mouth but also giving her his undivided attention. It was quite something to watch and made her laugh before replying with, "I've always loved creative writing. You know making up your own fictional story and world and characters to fit in the world you created. So I think I would end up more as a fantasy novelist. But if I get a job at a magazine I would probably want a fashion or romance column." she ended simply.

"Well I mean I guess I can see how those two relate to what you would want to right in stories but it's also completely different." Natsu frowned at her taking in her reaction to his comment to see if he stepped over another invisible line.

"True but one is more reliable than the other and would guarantee a paycheck while the other, while fun, also has no guarantees and is really had to get started in." Lucy explained seemingly unfazed by his statement.

They ate in silence again for a few moments until Natsu asked, "So I told you where I worked earlier what about you? Do you have a job right now or..?" He trailed off.

"I work in the writing center in the Library right now part -time. They let me work on my own writing assignments and I get to help other people get better with their own writing. It's a pretty decent job all and all. Plus they work around my class schedule every semester." Lucy said.

"Oh that sounds...fun?" Natsu questioned

Lucy just laughed at his perplexed face saying, "Yes I think it's a great job. I mean its pretty close to what I plan on doing when I graduate after all."

"Yea that's more than I can say for my job." Natsu laughed, "I mean working as a trainer is great and all since I get to work out before or after my shift but I don't plan on doing it for the rest of my life ya know?"

"Yeah I know what you mean." Lucy giggled. She looked down at her ice cream which was almost gone and then looking over at Natsu's to see he was almost finished as well. Biting her lip she looked up at Natsu and asked, "Can I try some of that?"

Natsu nearly choked for the 2nd time that night when he saw her face replying simply with a, "sure," before getting a scoop with a bit of everything on in and passing over to her to taste.

As soon as the spoon touched her tongue she felt the crisp burn of the mint and the flavors of the cinnamon mixed in. She licked off the main scoop of ice cream and handed it back to Natsu watching her with rapt attention.

She felt her mouth cool and heat up at the same time with the mix of flavors and pops of heat exploded on her tongue when she bit down on a red hot. The cold of the ice cream and the chill of the mint gave just enough relief to her burning mouth and the chocolate chips melted onto her taste buds leaving her with an oddly refreshed and satisfied palette.

"So?" Natsu questioned eyes still trained to her mouth, "What's the verdict, do I have decent taste in ice cream or what?"

Lucy faked deliberating until she finally sighed and a bright smile showed on her face, "Natsu I have to hand it to you, that was actually some of the best ice cream I have tried in awhile!" Lucy exclaimed.

Natsu threw back his head laughing saying, "I knew it! You looked at me like I was crazy or something but I knew it would be good!"

"Fine I was wrong and you were right happy now?" Lucy conceded.

"Nope!" Natsu said leaning forward in his chair towards Lucy eyes showing a mischievous glint.

"No?" Lucy questioned back wary of the look in his eyes.

"That's right. I won't be happy till you let me get a taste of your ice cream too." he snickered.

"Is that all?" Lucy questioned, "Then fine here try some." she said scooping up some of her leftover ice cream onto her spoon.

"No I want you to feed it to me, with your mouth." Natsu said devilish grin firmly in place

"W-wh-WHAT!' Lucy screeched her face turning a very pale pink with a light dusting of red over she cheeks.

"You heard me." He simply stated back. "Feed me with your mouth and I will call it even for you not believing I have good taste."

"I'm not going to do that." Lucy stated putting her spoon down and crossing her arms at him.

"Oh come on Lucy it won't be that bad. I mean you did already kiss me earlier tonight." Natsu said still grinning at the rise he was getting out of Lucy.

Lucy blushed harder averting her eyes to her ice cream hand fiddling with the spoon as she contemplated his words. _He's not wrong,_ she thought to herself. _We did kiss earlier tonight, so what would be the difference now? Besides us actually doing it on purpose this time that is. Unless he did mean to kiss me earlier in that case wouldn't that mean he just wants to see if I really like him back? Yeah maybe that's it...well...do I?_ She questioned herself, _I mean he is really cute, and sweet, and funny, and confident if tonight says anything about his character._

"Come on Lucy.." Natsu said again before a sad look came across his face, "I mean, unless you really don't want to kiss me that is."

"NO!" She exclaimed her hands coming up in front of her like two stop signs. "I'll do it." She said surprising both of them with her exclamation.

"Really?!" He questioned surprised but nowhere near upset anymore.

"Really." She stated simply reaching down to get her spoon of ice cream and popping it into her mouth. The moment she picked her spoon up Natsu got up from his seat and walked over to Lucy's side of the table leaning in close to her face when she put it in her mouth.

Lucy looked up at Natsu and leaned herself in eyes drifting shut while Natsu closed the gap between them doing the same. Once their mouths hit he took a second to just enjoy the feeling of her lips on his before slipping his tongue out to gently ask permission to go further. Lucy replied by simply parting her lips and letting his tongue slide through.

 _It's really cold!_ Was the first thought he had when he got to the ice cream waiting in her mouth. The second thought was how good it tasted on her lips, the sweet creaminess of the vanilla mixed with the flavors of strawberry and chocolate sprinkles. It tasted just the way he thought she would the first time he saw her in the coffee house. He deepened the kiss pulling her close to him and he felt her relax into his touch as he swirled his tongue against hers both enjoying the heat against the cold of the dessert they shared.

Too soon the frozen treat was gone and Natsu pulled back taking one final sweep of her lips before backing away and opening his eyes to see her flushed face and soft brown eyes gazing back at him in wonder.

He saw her lick her own lips as he went back over to his seat and sat back down waiting for her reaction. As he sat for almost a full minute he began to get worried it had only been in his head that she enjoyed it as much as him. Just as he was about to ask if she was ok she spoke quietly, "Well that's a kiss I will probably never forget." a smile beginning to spread across her face a light blush still dusting her cheeks.

"Yea same here." He replied already missing the taste of her lips on his, a smile firmly planted on his face. "We should do this again sometime." He teased her.

"Yes," She grinned back at him, "Yes we really should."

* * *

 **Hey there lovelies! Long time no see! I know I promised to keep up a schedule for the updates of this story but I have been going through a really bad patch of trying to decide where my life is headed and if that place is where I want to be headed. SO fun stuff...I actually had this finished awhile ago it just took me longer to get around to editing and finally publishing. I'm so sorry for they wait and I left yall on a bit of a cliff hanger last time so sorry about that ~(0_0)~ As Always thanks to my amazing boyfriend and unwavering support system for editing this chapter for me and for keeping me writing when I really just didn't want to. I really hope yall like this chapter please let me know what you think and I Promise to try to update sooner next time :)**


	5. Accidental Avoidance

*****Disclaimer I do not own this story or the characters in it. All rights reserved to Hiro Mahima*****

 _ **Accidental**_ ** _Avoidance_**

It was coming up on 2 weeks since she had last seen Natsu. They had parted ways at the ice cream parlor when she left to meet up with Levy and Cana after a very frantic text from Levy saying that Cana had gotten them kicked out of a bar and she needed help getting the drunk girl home. Natsu had taken it all in stride saying he would text her later and they would try to meet up again soon.

Lucy could feel the frown that was becoming a semi-permanent feature on her face forming again as she stared down her phone silently begging for it to light up with a new text.

"The harder you stare at it the less likely it will light up you know." Lucy didn't even have to look up to see the smirk painted on her roommates face. Cana had all but dragged every detail of her date with Natsu out of her as soon as the three girls had gotten home that night, she kept assuring her that with the way the date ended there was no way he could stay away from her for long. However the more days that passed the more Lucy regretted being so bold at the end of the date and for ditching almost right after. What if he thought she actually wasn't into him or worse he thought she was easy because she had been so ok with kissing him that night!

Lucy groaned and dropped her head onto the kitchen counter still keeping her eyes glued to her phone but addressed Cana words muffled by her mouth being pressed against her sweater, "It's been almost 2 weeks though!" she moaned stating out loud what she had been just thinking. "I mean what happened? It seemed like everything was going so well and then...nothing. I mean I have even tried texting him myself but I still get no reply."

"I don't know hun maybe he got run over by a bus while walking to class or he dropped his phone in the toilet. OH or maybe he was like that idiot upstairs who threw their phone off the balcony a few weeks back!" Cana exclaimed laugher shining in her eyes before she sobered up and continued with, "But if he did decide to just ghost you like that then he wasn't worth your time to start with." Cana stated simply a look of sympathy in her brown eyes.

"UGGHHHH….maybe you're right." Lucy stated with a little more conviction than was necessary, "Maybe he decided I wasn't his type after all and just figured no harm no foul it didn't get too serious so no need to explain why he isn't messaging me back. And if that is what's going on then who needs him!" She finished sitting up straighter in her chair pushing herself away from the counter and looking away from her phone for the first time in over and hour.

Just then her phone buzzed and Lucy lept across the counter to grab it only to drop it sullenly back onto the counter when she saw it was just a text from Levy asking if they needed any paper products for the apartment while she was at the store.

Lucy ignored Cana's laughter at her misery and at how embarrassingly obvious Lucy was being about her feeling towards this guy.

Lucy didn't even understand it herself, she never got this attached to a guy after only one date! She didn't want to brag or anything but she had been out with her fair share of men and it had only increased since she started going to college thanks to the freedom of living in her own place and away from the constant scrutiny of her dad. How had this one guy gotten under her skin so thoroughly in such a short amount of time?

"I think I need to work out some of this frustration." Lucy mumbled to herself pushing out of her seat.

"I bet you do." Cana snickered at her a knowing glint in her eyes.

"EWW you perv! I meant like go to the rec and work out! Why does everything always end up being about booze or sex with you?" Lucy questioned her roommate her frown deepening as she headed towards her room to change.

"It always ends up there because life always ends up being controlled through either sex, booze, or a combination of the two. Plus I just so happen to be fluent in all three scenarios," She said with a wink doing a little shimmy on their couch.

"That's not true and you know it. So do you want to come with or are you going to make me go work out by myself?" Lucy questioned from her doorway.

"Fine I guess I'll go too if only to be sure you only use your phone for music and to get you to stop pining away like a love sick school girl."

"I am not a love sick school girl!" Lucy squealed with embarrassment.

"Sure you're not,"Cana replied with an eye roll before heading into her own room across the apartment. "Be ready to leave in 5 that we way we can catch the next bus before it leaves back to campus."

"Fine I'll be ready." Lucy replied before closing her door and heading for her dresser. She pulled open one of the drawers on the right where she liked to store her workout gear and grabbed a light grey loose fitting yoga tank that said "Oh my QUAD Becky look at her SQUAT!" on the front in bright pink and a pair of black skinny yoga pants that had hot pink running up the sides and little hot pink mesh cut outs behind her knee. She rummaged through her underwear drawer until she found her matching pink sports bra and quickly got dressed. On the way out she threw on a pair of socks, her running shoes, and wrestled her long blonde hair into a hair tie.

When she reentered the living room Cana was already there lacing up her purple running shoes that matched her purple workout top that said "SQUATS? I thought you said SHOTS" written on the front.

Each girl grabbed a bottle of water and a hand towel from the kitchen before they locked up the apartment and headed down to the end of the block where the bus stop was.

On the trip there Lucy was still anxiously checking her phone and Cana had decided to text Levy to let her know where they were going along with an invitation to join them when she got home. Levy had quickly responded back that she would be done in about 45 mins and then would meet them there.

They rode the bus in a comfortable silence having gotten lucky enough to get a seat. The ride was short and once on campus it was an equally short walk from where the bus dropped them to the entrance to the rec.

"So what do you want to try to hit up first?" Lucy asked Cana as they each swiped their student IDs and walked down to the equipment room in the back half of the building.

"I was thinking we could start off with some cardio and if the meat heads on campus haven't over ran the weights we could use some of the machines." She stated simply her eyes roaming over the sight of a group of guys playing a game of shirts versus skins on the basketball court.

Lucy simply nodded and they walked over to the lockers at the entrance to the equipment room to drop off their extra belongings.

Right as they were about to walk in though Lucy caught sight of a shock of bright pink hair causing her to squeak and quickly hide behind Cana who just stared at her friend extremely confused saying, "What exactly do you think you're doing back there?"

"I can't believe I forgot about this!" Lucy moaned her face still mostly hidden behind Cana's back.

"Forgot what exactly?"Cana questioned back her eyebrow raised at Lucy's strange behavior.

"Natsu works as a trainer here at the rec and I think he is working right now!" Lucy exclaimed quickly pulling the two of them off to the side where they could still see in but were out of the way and not making as much of an immediate scene.

"What?! How did you forget something like that? You have been thinking about this dude for almost 2 weeks and it just now dawned on the you we were headed right for the place you were almost guaranteed to run into him?" Cana questioned Lucy skepticism clear on her face and in her voice.

"Well when you put it like that…"Lucy sighed and then suddenly straightened up. "Well I came here to work on and if he chooses to avoid me still then I guess that's that." With a new look of determination Lucy squared her shoulders and flipped her hair before sauntering into the equipment room with Cana close on her heels the latter of which had a smile splayed across her face as she watched to see what would happen next.

Lucy knew she was decently attractive and even in workout clothes she could draw the male gaze with little to no effort on her part but this time she was doing all she could to try and get Natsu's head to turn her way, to see if he would come over and talk to her or if he would keep ignoring her like he had for the past few weeks.

She wanted to catch his attention but she didn't want him to know that she was acting that was for him so she didn't see the moment that Natsu looked up from helping spot one of the overly buff guys who liked to hog the benches.

The moment he saw her come in it was like the air had been sucked out of his lungs and his eyes were glued to her. He was so mesmerized in fact that he forgot what he was doing until he heard the struggling from the guy right below him. He hurried to help lift the bar back up to the rest apologizing furiously but still looking back and forth between the man and Lucy trying not to loose her in the crowd of the gym.

Cana on the other hand had no such desire to be inconspicuous and had seen the whole thing. Though she didn't think she would tell Lucy yet and simply followed her to the line of treadmills facing a wall of windows. Each girl got on and started their pace for slow but steady and it was quiet for a minute or two as the got into a good rhythm.

Every now and then Cana peeked glances over at a sullen Lucy who looked to be speed walking her irritation out and was more than likely listening to some punk rock band to match her mood and pace. In the window's reflection Cana had noticed she could still see Natsu across the gym and was amused to discover that he was still fully focused on Lucy, which caused him to forget his job 2 more time before another guy came over to relieve him of his post. The smirk on her face as she noticed where the pink haired boy was headed was lost on Lucy until it was too late and Natsu was already on them.

Lucy had been so caught up in her music and the feeling of the slow burn working its way through her legs and lungs that she didn't notice Natsu was there until he stepped right in front of her treadmill and waved at her to get her attention.

She quickly paused her song and pulled her earbuds out to hear him better but kept up her pace. "Hey what are you doing here?" She questioned feigning ignorance.

"I kind of work here."Natsu quirked back his lips pulling up just a bit at the corners the smile playing in his eyes. "What are you doing here?" he questioned back.

"I'm working out." She stated back her voice carrying a silent but obvious "duhh" at the end.

"Oh well I was just asking cause I hadn't seen you around here before now."

"Well I tend to work out around my apartment but I felt like getting a chance of scenery today I guess."

"Oh," he said his smile faltering a bit, "is that it?" He questioned her hoping that maybe she had come by to see him too.

"Yea, I mean that is why most people come to the rec right?" She stated back simply having missed the subtle hints he had been dropping.

"Well I guess. If you need anything let me know."

"Sure, I'll bet you're busy though." She said back a bit of an edge to her voice that he didn't understand.

"Ummm, Yeah..so I guess I should be getting back to work then." He said frowning confusion quickly coloring his voice and features.

"Ok, see you around then." she stated coolly putting her earbuds back in and returning to her work out.

"Umm, yea….see you." and then he turned on his heels and walked away in a way very similar to a kicked puppy with its tail between its legs. He sent only a small gaze back before shaking his head and rubbing the back of his neck in confusion over what in the world had just happened.

As soon as Natsu was out of earshot Cana turned to her friend and smacked her on the arm causing Lucy to pull out her earbud again and hiss back at her, "what was that for!"

"Why did you act like that to him? He was obviously happy to see you!"

"Oh yea sure he was." She said back sarcasm dripping from her voice as she rolled her eyes and picked up the pace on her work out. "He was just doing his job and checking in on the people here working out." Lucy replied back a hint of frustration leaking into her voice.

"You seriously think that?" Cana shot back her eyes wide in disbelief of what she was hearing.

"Well yeah." Lucy shot back not understanding why Cana seemed to be so upset with her. I mean it was her fault that Natsu was only being nice since she just showed up at his work all of a sudden, 2 weeks after what she thought had been a good date, but of course now she wasn't too sure about.

"You're unbelievable." Cana simply stated back shaking her head as she went back to her work out. If Lucy couldn't see what was plainly in front of her then that wasn't Cana's problem, she would have to just figure it out on her own.

Natsu was so confused. It had been nearly 2 weeks since their date and he had tried to text her about 2 days after to see if she wanted to hang out again when his dipshit of a roommate Gray had bumped into him on his way onto their outdoor balcony, which had sent his phone flying off said balcony and into the waiting street 4 floors down. He still hadn't saved up enough to replace his old phone and he was currently kicking himself in the ass for not getting that damn insurance policy when he bought his old one a year ago.

Thanks to his lack of a phone the past few weeks he didn't have a way to contact Lucy at all and since he didn't know where she lived or when she had classes he couldn't just pop by and say hey. It had been bugging him for the past 2 weeks not being able to contact her or be able to ask her to hang out again, so much so he had started requesting to get more hours on in the afternoons. It had payed off way better than he had hopped it would when all of a sudden she just showed up at his work today.

As soon as he saw her it was over for his concentration. He ended up dropping 2 spots on some pretty big dudes who were not happy in the slightest though Natsu didn't give a damn, he was too preoccupied with the image of Lucy gliding through his gym and the look of her in workout clothes her long hair swinging gracefully in her high ponytail.

Thankfully one of his coworkers offered to take over for him and he didn't hesitate to take off to find Lucy. But when he got over to where her and Cana were working out she had basically given him the cold shoulder.

 _What was all that about?_ He wondered to himself as he walked back dejectedly to the weight machines thinking about how different she was acting from the last time he saw her. _It was almost like she didn't even care that I was here. I thought we had a good time when we were out. Hell it was one of the funnest dates I have ever been on….What changed?_

The longer he thought on it the more confused he got. It just didn't make sense, Lucy had been so warm and friendly last time they had talked how could she have changed so much in just a few weeks. There had to be a reason for it.

He ended up behind the front desk just watching as Lucy and Cana moved from the treadmills to the elliptical's, it was almost as if she was purposefully ignoring the direction of the gym he was stationed in.

He was steadily getting more and more frustrated by her behavior the longer he watched before he finally decided _to hell with it! If she was gonna be that way then what does it matter to me. I guess she didn't really like me as much as I thought she did. If that's the way she feels then what the hell do I care!_

All the while Cana kept watching as her two idiot friends watched each other while the other one wasn't looking and saw them get more and more frustrated by the apparent lack of interest the other one showed them.

 _This is gunna be a pain in my ass and one long ass work out._ Cana thought ruefully to herself but again decided to leave it up to them to work things out on their own. No matter how stupid and stubborn they were being.

* * *

 **Hey there my lovely readers! I hope that you have all been well I'm sorry for the late update but ohh did I bring some drama with me this time :) Things are about to get so much more fun in the next few chapters as these too goof balls figure out how to act thinking the other isn't interested anymore ;) I know I'm a little evil but it will be sooooo worth the wait trust me! As always thank you so much to my beta reader and boyfriend Thomas for his amazing support and pushing me to write more! Until next time my lovelies and please do remember to leave comments on what you love hate or want more of it motivates me to get these chapters out sooner for yall to enjoy!**


	6. Accidental Instigators

*****Disclaimer I do not own this story! All rights reserved to the creator Hiro Mashima*****

 _ **Accidental Instigators**_

"Thank you have a good day!" Levy called out to the customers leaving the bookstore. That was the last one in the store and now they can finally close down the shop.

"Gajeel did you get those books from shipment put out on the floor today?" Levy called towards the back of the store where she knew her grumpy coworker had last been seen.

"Yea I got them all sorted out and put away about 15 mins ago. I'm working on the return rack now." His deep voice called back at her. "Damn college students dropping classes and making more work for me." She could hear him grumbling more under his breath but couldn't quite make it out from how far away he was sitting.

Levy laughed as she walked to the front door to lock up and turn the sign letting the poor kids who came by in the next hour or so know that they had to wait till tomorrow. Then she promptly headed back for the register and began to count the till out and close down the cash drawers till morning.

It was overall fairly quiet as the two of them closed up the store and got it ready for those unlucky enough to have to come in for the morning shift. Not that Levy much minded working the early shift it was more that college students before coffee was not an experience she willingly subjected herself to if she could help it.

After about an hour of Gajeel finishing the restock and cleaning the back room while Levy finished up end of day paperwork and put the deposit in the safe the two gathered their things and walked to the front door ready to leave.

"So got any big plans tonight Shrimp?" Gajeel asked as Levy locked the door behind them.

All he had asked was a simple polite question and he already had her face burning a bright pink color and her mind turning to mush. She quickly collected herself and tried to reply with the most non-flustered voice she could manage while avoiding eye contact. "Umm actually I was just going to get some stuff from the store and then head home tonight."

"Huh well I have to stop by the store on my way home to get some more protein shake mix for the apartment I'll walk with you." He replied simply waiting for her to put her keys away and start walking.

"Well that is very sweet of you Gajeel really, but you don't have to walk me to the store." Secretly she was thinking to herself how she wasn't too sure if she could make the trip there without somehow making a fool out of herself.

"Really I was gunna head that way after work it's no trouble."

"Well ok then. If you insist."

Together they began the short trip to the corner store when she had the idea to message Lucy and see if they needed anything extra for the house that hadn't been put on the list that morning.

"Hey Lu I'm headed to the store do we need anything else for the apartment while I'm there?"

"No we are all good here. But hey meet us at the Rec when your done we're going to work off some frustration thanx to the still missing Hot Head." Cana replied to her text.

"Ok, but Cana why did you reply when I texted Lucy's phone?" Levy sent back quickly followed by a text saying, "Not that I mind talking to you I'm just confused how that happened!"

"LOL don't get all panicky Lucy is currently face planted in the counter after seeing your text and not one from MIA. Soooo you on for the Rec? I could use back up."

"Yea sure I'll just pick up a few things and head that way!" Levy quickly put her phone away and snuck a glance over to Gajeel who seemed to be busy typing away in his own phone.

"How long you think it's gunna be before that idiot buys a new phone?" Gajeel typed to Gray. It had been about 2 weeks since Gray had caused Natsu to break his phone beyond repair and he was getting sick of having to go through one roommate to get in touch with the other roomate while they were at work.

"Don't know but I'm tired of playing messenger for this Flame brain. It's a pain in my ass! Hey you still going to the store after work today?"

"Yea"

"Mind getting some more of those fruit smoothie breakfast things for me? I'll pay you when I see you at the loft later."

"Fine. Ask Salamander if he needs me to pick anything up too. I'm not going again tonight."

"He's busy with some meat head regular."

"Now or Never."

"Fine give me a sec"

Gajeel finally looked up from his phone to notice Levy had been staring at him for who even knew how long. Shit had she said something to him while he was dealing with his idiot roomates?

"What?" he questioned her, his brows pulling down together and his mouth tugging down a bit at the edges.

"Nothing just wondering what's got you so distracted that you have barely looked to see where you were going." Levy replied simply shrugging her delicate shoulders and looking back to the direction they were walking.

"Nothing big it's just a damn hassle to get both my roommates to answer what they need from the store when one doesn't have a phone is all."

"Oh. I can imagine that would be difficult" she replied a playful smile on her lips.

"Ehh I've dealt with worse between these two. A little message relay ain't nothing." He grinned back jokingly.

"Hmm I'm sure." She replied simply

Just then Gajeel's phone chimed with a new text. "The flaming idiot said to get more Jalapeño Cheetos and Red Hots. Don't know how or why he eats them so damn fast."

"Fine tell him he owes me big this is the 3rd time I've bought them in 2 weeks and he needs to pay up or I'm gunna beat the money out of him like a Pinata!"

Gajeel silently snickered to himself at the thought of his pink haired roommate strung up like a colorful kid's party toy getting hit upside the head by a bunch of 5 year old's. It was an amusing thought to say the least.

"Something funny?" Levy questioned him her head tilting just a tad in his direction. I wonder if she knows she does that? He thought to himself before answering her.

"Nothing just a thought I had."

They reached the store about then and Gajeel held the door open for Levy. The two parted ways to retrieve the items on each of their mental lists before returning to the checkout line together.

Once both were finished they headed back outside and began the trip back to their respective apartments.

"So umm…Which direction do you live?" Levy asked after walking a few moments in the same direction as Gajeel.

"Just a few more blocks over." Gajeel replied. "And you?"

"Oh same." Levy said back a blush forming on her cheeks. Come to think of it, I've closed with Gajeel a few times now but we never left in the same direction before. Normally I'd head back to campus to study before heading home. Is it possible we live near each other?

Levy soon discovered the answer to her question when they both turned left onto Strawberry street and then later walked right up to the same apartment building.

"Ummm. You didn't have to walk me to the door you know." Levy said trying to act less flustered than she obviously was.

Gajeel just snorted a laugh and then pulled his own keys out letting the two of them into the main foyer of the building. "Don't worry shrimp I didn't. Just didn't realize that you lived in the same building as me is all." Gajeel replied holding the door open for her again and trying desperately to push back the rising blush that came with the thought of them sharing an apartment building.

"Oh well me either. I can't believe we haven't ever crossed paths before. I mean I've lived here for a year now." Levy said confusion pulling her eyebrows together and causing a small pout to form on her lips.

"Who knows but doesn't really matter now."

"No I guess not."

More awkwardly than the rest of the trip had been the two walked up the stairs in silence until Levy turned off after the second flight sending a small wave over her shoulder to Gajeel.

Gajeel hurried up the last two flights of stairs to his apartment and had just let himself in when his phone chimed signaling a new text. Looking down he saw a quick text from Gray simply saying "Get to the Rec now."

Grunting as he dropped the bags and put the perishables away he grabbed his gym bag from his room and headed back down the stairs and towards the bus stop.

He checked the transportation app and cursed when he saw he had just missed the bus and would have to wait for the next one to come around. While he was waiting, he started to wonder what could be so damn important that the Ice prick felt the need to tell him to come down there tonight on his rest day. He was interrupted from his thoughts when he noticed a familiar shock of blue hair right beside his shoulder.

"Hey you headed back to campus too?" Levy questioned

He simply nodded as that seemed to be the only thing his mind could come up with as he took in the sight of Levy in workout gear. Her hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and her signature bandanna kept the fly aways at bay. She had on a black workout shirt that said "My Abs are like my favorite books Fictional" and dark grey yoga pants. He could finally say that he was in fact a butt guy because never had he wanted to just grab hold and play with a girls ass like he did right then.

"So what are you headed to campus for?" Levy asked completely oblivious to where his train of thought had just taken him and never had he ever been so glad that his facial features were so hard to read as he was right then.

"I'm headed to the Rec. Roommates said I had to head down there but not really sure why." he grumbled back letting his irritation show clearly in his tone of voice.

"Oh!" She exclaimed her cheeks getting that soft dusty pink he was really starting to like. "My roommates asked me to meet them at the Rec too! How weird." She exclaimed her eyes getting just a tad bit bigger in her excitement.

"Yeah," he scoffed, "weird." About then the bus pulled up and they got on the nearly empty bus choosing seats near the back exit for a quick getaway once they reached their stop.

The ride was short and filled with idle chatter about work and when the other was scheduled next until they arrived on campus and made the short walk to the Rec.

Levy texted Cana that she was there and received a short text saying they were on the elliptical machines in the back and to hurry up and join them.

"Well I guess I'll see you around I'm gunna go meet up with my friends." Levy said as she made her way to the lockers to put her extra items away.

"Yea sure I gotta go see what's the big deal with my roommates anyways. I'll catch ya later Shrimp" Gajeel said as he walked into the gym.

Levy made her way through the different machines until she spotted Lucy and Cana working out in the back left hand side of the gym. "Hey!" she called out waving to her friends.

"Hey Levy glad you could make it!" Lucy called out. "Here come catch up we were gunna do a few more rounds then head to another machine."

"Sure. So what's up? Cana seemed to think I needed to get here ASAP did something happen?"

"More like someone." Cana snickered from across Lucy's shoulder.

"Huh?" Levy asked confused.

"Turns out Lu here forgot that Natsu works here at the Rec. That is until we were about to walk in and she saw him which led to her acting like a total spaz." Cana supplied.

"Hey! I did not act like a spaz!" Lucy squealed causing a girl two machines over to look their way.

"Well what happened?" Levy exclaimed eyes alight at the new gossip.

"Well Natsu came over to say hey and Lu was a total ice bitch to him but now she refuses to admit that she was."

"That's because I wasn't. He was just being friendly and so was I end of story." Lucy said with a huff adding more speed to her workout.

"Sure," Cana snorted "That's totally what happened."

"Wait Lu didn't you say that Gajeel is Natsu's roommate?" Levy asked her eyes glinting with a plan forming in her mind.

"Yea why?". Lucy questioned confusion clear on both her and Cana's face.

"Well cause I just walked in with Gajeel. Maybe I could go ask him to check and see what Natsu thinks about all this and have him get back to me. Then I can come back here and let you know without Natsu having to know that you were checking!" Levy was practically dancing in place on her machine by the end of her explanation.

"Hmmm, I suppose it couldn't hurt to see what he has to say could it?" Lucy murmured to herself.

"Nope!" Levy said with a hint too much enthusiasm before she hopped off her machine to go hunt down Gajeel calling over her shoulder that she would be back in a minute.

Across the Gym Gajeel had just cornered Gray demanding to know why he had to come down here in the first place.

"Because you will never guess who is here right now and causing the flame brain to act even stupider than normal." Gray told him clearly as irritated as Gajeel was by the whole ordeal.

"Let me guess, Lucy is here?" Gajeel said back smirking at the surprised look on Gray's face when he guessed right. He wasn't about to tell him he knew cause he came here with Lucy's roommate.

"Yea and that dipshit nearly injured two people 'cause he was all goo goo eyes for her! Then when he went to talk to her, he came back acting like a kicked puppy! I need your help to figure out what happened so we can snap him out of it before he gets his ass fired!" Gray fumed back at him.

"And how the hell do you think I'm gunna do that?" Gajeel asked incredulously.

"I don't know but I don't have time to figure it out I have to go clean up the mess that flaming dickhead left me." Gray said before stalking off to the weight machines again.

Gajeel just rubbed his face and groaned into his hand at the ridiculous situation he had just been brought into.

"Hey Gajeel!" He looked up at the sound of his name to see Levy standing behind him a grin on her face that spelled trouble for him. Though he was starting to think he didn't mind as long as she was the one dishing out the trouble.

"'Sup Shrimp?" he called back in greeting.

"Think you could do me a quick favor?" Levy asked looking up at him through her lashes.

"Uhh," Was all he managed to get out before she started in with her plan.

"I need your help figuring out what happened between Natsu and Lucy when they spoke earlier. Lucy of course says that he was only being friendly and that she was just being friendly back. But Cana says that she was being an Ice bitch and Natsu was totally indifferent about it. Sooo think you can help me clear things up?"

Gajeel just looked at Levy dumbfounded for a second thinking about how weird it was they kept ending up going in the same direction with things so often today. "Sure shrimp let me find him and ask him what's up and I'll get back to you." No need to tell her I was already going to do that when she showed up. He thought to himself with a grin.

"Thanks Gajeel!" Levy called out as she headed back towards where her friends were working out.

Gajeel looked around the gym until he spotted the familiar head of shaggy pink hair behind the reception desk up front and headed back that way.

"Sup Gajeel I thought today was your rest day. What are you doing here?" Natsu called out when he noticed his roommate moving in.

"Gray told me to come down here and beat some sense into you before you lose your job now what's this I hear about blondie causing problems?" Gajeel said cutting right to the point.

"I don't know man!' Natsu exclaimed throwing his hands in the air in defeat, "I mean I haven't seen or heard from her in weeks thanks to Gray and now that she's here she's giving me the cold shoulder. Hell she was nicer when I didn't know her at all!" he finished, slumping over on the counter an angry pout etched on his face.

"Well did you tell her why you didn't call her?" Gajeel asked.

"I don't know I got so confused by her attitude I don't think I got a chance to tell her what happened." Natsu grumbled.

"Well her friends are worried about her so they asked me to check and see what was up."

"WHAT! Why wouldn't they just ask me!?" Natsu yelled confusion deepening the frown on his face.

"You tell me man. But I can go tell them what you told me if you want."

"Yea if you don't mind I still need to get some stuff done here before my boss come back and yells at me for being a slacker, again." Natsu grumbled looking even more upset than when Gajeel had first come over there. Great now the Ice princess is gunna yell at me for making things worse. Gajeel thought angrily to himself.

Gajeel wandered away looking for Levy but he didn't have far to go it seemed that she had been waiting for him to finish so she could pounce on him for details.

"So?" levy prodded

"So all of this is something the two of them need to figure out and not drag me into." Gajeel grumbled.

"Gajeel that isn't what I asked you to find out." Levy reprimanded pouting up at him like a spurned child denied the new toy they had been promised.

"Hey all you asked me to do was find out what happened between them and I did. It's something they need to figure out on their own and not drag me into. But I'll say this your girl needs to chill out and not be so hard on Natsu. It's not his fault."

"Wait so then it's Lucy's?" Levy questioned

"I didn't say that." Gajeel shot back

"But you said it wasn't Natsu's fault. That means you both think it's Lucy's." Levy replied.

"Wait where is this both thing coming from? I just said it wasn't Natsu's fault. That didn't mean it was Lucy's fault." Gajeel said frustratedly.

"Thanks Gajeel that was all I needed." Levy replied, seemingly not having head any of what he just said, and hurried back to her roommates.

"Dammit shrimp I don't know what just happened but it can't be good." Gajeel mumbled to himself under his breath as he watched her report back to her friends.

* * *

 **AN: Hey yall haven't been around in a bit I've been busy with life and work. Hope yall enjoyed it I know it was mostly all Gejeevy in this chapter but I'm not too good at writing them yet and really wanted to try it out and add a little perspective. Let me know what you think about the drama at the end or anything else that yall liked about this chapter! Seeing your comments and notes makes me happy to write more and I swear it really does make me write faster! Also as always thank you to my Beta readers yall are lovely and help make writing so much easier for me :)**


	7. Accidental Second Dates

**Hello, my wonderful readers, I am back! I will address things concerning this story and others by me in the notes at the bottom so without further a due let's get started! _* I own no right to the characters in this story all right belong to Hiro Mashima*_**

 **Accidental Second Dates**

* * *

"MY FAULT!" Lucy screeched at Levy once her friend finished reporting back to them on what Gajeel learned from Natsu.

"That's basically what I got out of it." Levy nodded along clearly equally upset as her friend was over the news.

"How in the hell is him not messaging me or even trying to contact me at all my fault!" Lucy huffed out. Lucy pushed the button to up her speed on the treadmill as she tried to run out her anger and frustration caused by that pink haired idiot.

 _Gahh why the hell would it be my fault! I mean he was the one who said he wanted to hang out soon and then never called! He is the one that ditched me the first chance he got after what I thought had, in the long run, turned out to be a great date! I mean sure I could have tried a little harder a bit sooner but dammit he said he was going to call me!_ Lucy thought this huffing out little barks of rage every now and then when particularly fired up over a point she was making to herself. All the while her friends looked on in concern that they might have just added fuel to the fire in a way that they hadn't anticipated.

"Lucy I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding between ya'll. If you two would just talk it out yourselves there wouldn't be an issue here." Cana spoke up as she leisured her way to the end of her work out.

"She's right. I have no idea what it was Gajeel was really referring to when he came back from talking to Natsu. I didn't really hear what they said to each other, so I might have gotten it a little wrong in my hurry to get back here with information for you." Levy said in a rush hoping to help ease her friend down off the edge of insanity.

Lucy looked back and forth between her friends and their pleading looks for her to calm down and think rationally. Think rationally, right the thing she was normally known to be good at but ever since meeting Natsu she has done anything but that. He just got under her skin in a way she couldn't really explain and it was driving her nuts. So maybe her friends were right. She had acted a bit harshly towards him as Cana said. But only because she was so hurt by what felt like his blatant rejection! Then he came up to her like nothing at all had happened. How else was she supposed to react to that?

But maybe nothing had happened.

Maybe it really was all in her head and she was making too much out of nothing at all. She was also really well known for over exaggerating things a little too much sometimes. It's what helps her be so creative in her writing. However, outside of that, it does tend to cause some problems in areas like this where her imagination begins to run too wild.

"You know what, Y'all are both right. I have been acting a little crazy lately and that means not thinking straight so I'm going to go find Natsu and figure out what exactly is going on here." Lucy said a determined gleam in her eyes as she set off to go find the elusive pink haired man.

On the other side of the gym, Natsu was finishing up cleaning and resetting one of the many weight benches that were recently vacated.

"I just don't understand why she didn't just come up to me and ask what was going on ya know?" Natsu asked Gray who was cleaning a nearby machine.

"I don't know man maybe she was just pissed that you ghosted her for nearly two weeks," Gray said with a sarcastic smirk.

Natsu shot him a look that clearly showed he was not amused in any way at his friends comment seeing as how it was his fault that he couldn't call Lucy at the moment. Something he was going to be sure Gray paid for dearly.

"Either way she should have just talked to me when she finally saw me." after a pause he added, "or maybe slapped me. That would have even made sense after everything that happened."

"And what did happen between you two because you still haven't told me or Gajeel anything beyond what we saw before we left," Gray said a brow quirking up in curiosity.

"Nothing that you need to know." He stated for what felt like the hundredth time. And honestly, he didn't know why he hadn't told the guys what had happened on their date yet. Normally he would have told them that night. He had for every other date he'd been on since high school. But there was something about his date with Lucy he wanted to keep to himself.

"Well, it must have been good to get you to clam up like this," Gray said snarkily before going stock still staring at something behind Natsu's shoulder with wide eyes.

Curious Natsu turned in time to watch Lucy cross the last few feet towards them looking for all the world like a modern goddess in her comical work out top and form-fitting leggings. It took all of Natsu's fading willpower to keep his eyes from wandering over the luscious curves of her body and showing how much she affects him from being painted across his face.

"Hey Natsu." She said simply when she reached his weight bench.

"Hey there Lucy." He said simply back wary of her reasons for seeking him out.

"Do you maybe have a few minutes to talk," Lucy asked nodding towards the entrance of the gym in a silent question to follow her outside.

"Um, yea give me a second to go tell my manager I'm taking a break and I'll meet you out front ok?"

"Yeah sure I'll see you out there." Lucy gave a small smile before turning back around and heading outside to wait for him.

Natsu watched her walk away for a few seconds too long before he turned to Gray and said, "Hey think you can cover for me for like 15 or so?"

"You're just trying to get fired tonight aren't you?" Gray shot back a hint of worry in his voice.

"No I just know that if I don't go out there now I might ruin any shot of Lucy ever talking to me again. Plus I really need to explain that it's your fault I went M.I.A for the past 2 weeks, not mine." Natsu shot back.

"Fine but you get 15 mins max and then if you get fired it's on you." Gray conceded.

"Thanks, I would say I owe you one but it's your fault to begin with so you kind of owe me in the first place." Natsu grinned at his friend quickly running towards the door that Lucy had just walked through.

Once outside it was easy to find Lucy. She was waiting for him on one of the park benches right outside of the gym. He had to stop a moment to appreciate the sight of her sitting there in the glow of the setting sun. The light making her hair look like it was pure gold and her skin was flushed a pretty pink from her work out just moments before.

"Hey," Natsu said as he walked up and plopped down onto the bench next to her.

"Hey, so I guess you're wondering why I asked to talk," Lucy replied looking slightly uncomfortable as she shifted to face him better on the bench.

"Not really." Natsu lied not looking at her as he said it.

"Um what?" Lucy said back shock and a hint of anger clear on her face and voice.

Natsu peered at her from the corner of his eyes before bursting out laughing.

Not understanding what was so funny Lucy simply stared at Natsu like he had just grown a second head. That seemed to only cause him to laugh harder and before long Lucy started to laugh with him too amused at his strange behavior even if she didn't understand what was going on. Natsu just had that kind of personality and his smile and laugh was infectious

After a few deep breaths on Natsu's part he was finally able to look at Lucy and say, "I was kidding you know, about wondering why you wanted to talk. I just said that to see your reaction and damn am I glad I did your face was priceless!" He began to chuckle again as he recalled her face all puffed up and turning red in anger. It was just too cute.

Pouting Lucy shot back, "Well that was just rude, and speaking of rude I have a question for you."

She waited for him to look her in the eyes before saying, "Why didn't you call me Natsu." hurt clearly shining in her voice.

"I'm so sorry Lucy I really did mean to call you. I was going to call you the very next day even but something happened to my phone and I didn't have a copy of your number anywhere so I could let you let you know what happened." Natsu said pleading with her to believe he really was sorry.

"But you knew my roommates and they know your roommates too why didn't you try to have one of them tell me or even just find me on campus. You know I work at the writing center during the week." She shot back crossing her arms in frustration.

Natsu just sat there and stared at her eyes wide and mouth hanging open a bit as what she said sank in. He had actually forgotten that she worked on campus too and that they have mutual friends. He could have done any of that if he could have just gotten over the loss of his phone and thought things through a little bit more.

Lucy just watched as the gears in his head slowly turned and he realized all the steps he could have taken over the past 2 weeks. She also saw the panic in his eyes as he realized how that made it look as if he really wasn't into her if he hadn't tried any of those things.

"Lucy I am so sorry!" He pleaded, "I really didn't think of any of that. Honestly, I spent most of my time pissed at Gray for breaking my phone and trying to figure out how to get a new one. I really didn't mean to make it seem like I was ghosting you."

"Do you promise?" Lucy said her expression guarded

"Yea I promise. Next time I will be sure to find a way to let you know what is going on I swear!"

Lucy sat quietly deciding if she would believe him or not before sighing and saying, "Ok. I believe you, just try not to kill your phone again ok?"

"Deal!" He said laughing as he relaxed back into the bench they were sitting on.

The pair sat in comfortable silence for a few moments when Natsu suddenly sighed heavily and peered daggers at the entrance to the Rec. "I guess I should go back now that everything is cleared up between us."

"Yeah, I should head back inside and get my things to head home myself."

"You think you could hang around campus for a little while longer?" Natsu asked

"I don't know how late are you thinking?" Lucy questioned

"Just another hour. My shift will end soon and I thought maybe we could grab a bite to eat on campus since we are both here and I kinda messed up getting to ask you out again these past few weeks." Natsu grinned back at her hand musing up his hair in embarrassment.

Lucy just looked at him in shock for a few seconds causing Natsu to squirm under her stare before she finally grinned back at him and said, "Sure I'd love to. Think you can meet me at the grill over by the Quad?"

"Yeah sounds great. I should be off by 7 so give me till 7:30 to get there?"

"Hmm yea I guess that works I can still work out a bit more and then have time to clean up before meeting you then," Lucy said back with a smile as she stood up from the bench.

Natsu rose with her and walked beside her on the way back to the main entrance. Once inside they both parted ways Natsu heading for the weight room and Lucy back to her roommates at the cardio machines.

There was a clear space with mirrors and wood floor in between the two sections usually used for yoga or stretching and as Lucy passed it she had a wicked idea came into her head.

 _I think it might be fun to give a little payback for the past few weeks. Even if it wasn't his fault that his phone broke he still left me high and dry for 2 weeks before this chance meeting. That in and of itself deserves a bit of punishment._

With those thoughts churning in her head she made it back to Cana and Levy explaining her plan to tease the unsuspecting pink haired man. Both thought it was hilarious and decided to help out for their own reasons as well.

The three girls cleaned the machines and gathered their belongings from the machines they had been using. Making sure Natsu and his roommates were all still over at the weight room the girls began walking toward the open yoga space. Each swaying their hips a tad more than they normally might have without being obvious about it. By the time they made it to the studio and placed their towels and water bottles down, bending at the waist only of course, they had caught more than a few male gazes including the three they were hoping for.

Lucy spared only one glance through her lashes and partially over her shoulder back to Natsu and the others to be sure they were indeed watching. Natsu had stopped dead in the middle of whipping down a weight bench his eyes drawn straight to Lucy mouth slightly open. Smirking to herself she turned her attention to the mirror in front of her, Levy and Cana flanking her on both sides slightly and behind her. The girls opted to follow her lead half because it was her plan and half because of Lucy's formal dance training she had a better list of stretches to pull from for this particular idea.

Since they were already warmed up from using the cardio machines Lucy decided to skip that part and go right into a leg stretch. Spreading her feet to be shoulder-width apart she dropped her arms to her side and slowly leaned over one foot for a few moments before releasing her back to lay flat against her leg as she reached for her toes. She continued leading her friends in the stretches for the right leg then repeated the same motions for the left. _This is where things will get really fun._ Looking into the mirror to the weight room behind her she found Natsu's gaze easily and then began her very slow very deliberate slide down into her center splits. She didn't let it show on her face that is burned like crazy the whole way down nor did Cana or Levy as they followed her down. She was proud that they had kept up with their stretching and could go all the way down in their splits as well. Now with all three girls on the ground, they continued similar stretches as they had done while standing. Stretching out the muscles in first one leg then the other. Once satisfied she rolled into her right split and held it for a moment or two before rolling back to her center split where she rocked right into her left split. This one had always been her hardest to keep the muscles never worked as much as her right side causing them to burn the whole time she used them. She bounced a few times to get a deeper stretch before swinging her legs together in front of her and out of her splits.

After a few slow rolls of their neck muscles and shoulder, the girls all got up from the ground trying to be as fluid as possible so as to not ruin the effect. They gathered their belongings together, Lucy casting one more glance to Natus who looked like he was about to combust after the little display of her flexibility. Noticing her stare he quickly straightened and closed his mouth which had been hanging open just a bit. She gave him a slow smile and winked at him before she followed after her quickly disappearing roommates to the women's locker room to shower and change.

 _Fuck...Fuck, Fuck Fuck FUCK!_ That seemed to be the only word his brain could seem to come up with as he watched Lucy do stretches that shouldn't have been allowed to be seen in public. He honestly could not stop staring as he watched her bend this way and that his eyes glued to her well-toned ass in those yoga pants that left nothing to the imagination. It was all he could do not to combust on the spot as he made direct eye contact with her and she began slowly sliding into a center split. The look in her eyes as she stared him down the whole way should have been illegal! Dammit, he liked to believe he was raised to be a gentleman and could control himself but that look, that body moving the way it was, was pulling at ever primal male instinct in him to drag her to some dark corner of the building and test out just how well that body moved under his. Damit if his mind didn't stick to that thought even harder when she went into both her right and left split and bounced, fucking _bounced_ in her left one.

Once she seemed content with her little show, because that was definitely what that had just been right then, she slowly gathered herself up off the floor and strode towards the locker rooms with her roommates. Just as she passed by where he had been standing completely dumbstruck and frozen in place as he watched her body move, she turned to look over her shoulder at him once more. A slow sensual smile working its way across her plump lips and a glimmer of what could only be pure mischief in her eyes before she simply winked at him and continued walking. Her hips swaying in a way that had him hypnotized until she disappeared behind the first turn into the locker room.

He let out a low appreciative whistle that had his roommates slowly nodding their heads both gazes drawn in the same direction he had by her own roommates who had sauntered in before her. "Well fuck I don't think I'm gonna be able to get that image out of my head for a few days at least." He mumbled under his breath.

"You and me both." Gajeel murmured shaking his head in disbelief.

The next hour came and went in a blur, he saw Lucy just as she and her roommates were heading out all in different clothes than they came in with. She happened to see him too and waved a quick goodbye before heading out to wait out the end of his shift somewhere on campus.

He helped Gray with cleaning up the weight benches and machines, spotting the guys who came in alone and showing new members how to use the machines so they didn't hurt themselves or anyone else. Once the clock hit six he damn near sprinted to the back room where he clocked out grabbed his stuff and ran out the doors of the rec.

He and Lucy were supposed to meet at the grill on campus which was about a 10 min walk from the rec and he had until 7:30 to get there. Still, damn him he couldn't get the sight of Lucy bent over, her skin flushed from working out, out of his head and the sooner he got to her the better.

The campus was always fairly busy around this time of day. Students who lived off campus lined up around the square waiting for the off-campus busses to get back. Those who had time to spare or lived on campus were either heading to get food like him or to meet up with friends on campus. There were also a few of those poor souls who had night classes and were rushing through the crowds to get to their class on time. He thanked his lucky stars that weren't him this semester. He knew that struggle a bit too well. One of his classes last semester that he needed for his degree had only been offered as a night class. Worst semester to date hands down.

Finally after dodging 3 speeding bikers and a campus golf cart he made it to the grill they were eating at tonight. He was a little early but figured it would be better if he grabbed a table now before they were all overrun. Once he walked in though he found that he had been beaten to the punch. Lucy had managed to take over a whole 4 person table with all of her books and what looked like a new writing journal. He had managed to destroy her other one the first time they met. It didn't seem that she noticed he was there yet which made a devious thought pop in his head as plans of retaliation for earlier formed.

Quickly before he was noticed he ducked behind the pillar near the front door and poked his head around to be sure she hadn't noticed him. Her head was still bent over her work and her face was scrunched up in concentration. Perfect. There was a line of booths that ran right behind her table, slowly he snuck behind the booths gaining curious stares from the other patrons nearby but still not enough to draw his targets attention. There was a gap between the last booth and Lucy's chair he would have to move quickly, but quietly, so she didn't see him before he could act on his plan.

Thankfully, Lucy was completely oblivious to the world as she worked through something in her journal. He almost felt bad for doing this but then he remembered how she had deliberately tortured him at work and a wicked grin covered his face.

Slowly he leaned his face down so his lips almost brushed her ear, her hair having been piled on top of her head in a quick messy bun. Just before she noticed his presence he whispered into her ear, "That was quite the show you put on back there." She jumped half out of the chair when he started talking and whirled around to stare daggers at him. Her hand was half raised to smack him for his little prank before his words registered in her head and a deep blush spread on her face. _Oh, that is a look I can get used to._ He thought to himself with a chuckle. Slowly she lowered her hand down to her chest as if to push her racing heart back into her chest.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack!" She hissed at him face still burning. " You're lucky I didn't throat chop you just then!"

Chuckling he moved around to the empty seat across from her and dropped his belongings on the floor. "It was so worth it for the look on your face. Besides, it was payback for that little show you put on at the rec while I was working. I almost got yelled at by my boss. Thankfully I pushed Gray at him and ran to the other side of the rec for the rest of my shift." he finished off a wide grin on his face.

She began to blush an even brighter shade of red and ducked her head. " I'm sorry I didn't even think about you getting in trouble with your boss."

"Eh it's all good. The guy can be scary at times but he can't really say anything cause he's always chasing after the manager for the rec classes."

"Oh well good." Her face was still flushed a light pink and she turned her head away a bit to try and hide it. "So did you want to order food or are we just going to sit here and hog a table?"

He snorted a laugh his signature grin on his face, "Hmmm, I could go for some food. Do you know what you want?"

"I think I might just get a regular burger and a small fry or something. That kinda sounds good right now." She said while standing to head over to the line.

"Nah you stay here I'll go order and come back with food. You looked like you were concentrating pretty hard before I got here. Plus I owe you for being such an ass the past few weeks intentional or not." He said as he started to back away to the line.

"Ok if you insist," Lucy said returning to her seat.

A few minutes later he returned with their food and a few bottles of water. After handing Lucy her tray of food he pulled out some of his own classwork he needed to do. The two ate in companionable silence, each focused on their food and the work in front of them. At the end of their meals, Natsu offered to take their trash.

"Thanks Natsu," Lucy said as she began to gather her belongings.

Noticing this Natsu asked once he came back, "Were you wanting to leave already? I thought we could maybe hang out here for a little while longer."

"Actually I have a better spot in mind if you care to join me. Plus they are planning to close up here soon I figured we should get out of their way." Lucy replied a smile on her lips that he just couldn't say no to. Not that he particularly wanted to anyways he was enjoying their little impromptu date after all.

"By all means please lead the way." He said with an over the top gesture grin firmly in place.

Lucy lead him out of the little burger shop and he took her hand as the began to walk down the sidewalk the crowds having thinned out while they ate. They turned down a little half hidden side path and walked past a few of the older buildings on campus before turning into a small courtyard that was bathed in moonlight a single wall lamp near the door glowing with a yellow light. The place was surrounded on three sides by the building that if Natsu remembered correctly housed the Language building. There were vines crawling up one side of the building and a classic three-tiered fountain in the center with an old store laid out in a decorative pattern. Spaced along the outer edges of the little courtyard were cement benches nestled within the manicured shrubbery.

Lucy steered the two of them over to a bench near the vine wall and set her things down before taking a seat. Natsu followed suit and joined her grin still in place but a question clear on his face.

"I like to come here and relax between classes or intense study sessions. It's usually pretty calm because most students use the entrance on the other side of the building since its right next to the elevator. Plus later at night, there isn't as much light pollution and you can see the stars more clearly."

As she said this last part she drifted her gaze to the heavens. Natsu followed her line of sight and noticed for the first time how well the stars shone. Because of the campus and his apartment being in the middle of the city it had been a while since he last really saw the stars.

"It's a pretty nice place you got yourself here on campus." He said in awe of the site before him though he wasn't sure if he would rather stare at the stars or the blonde on his left. "I'll have to show you my favorite spot next time." He said with a grin, "It's a bit too far to walk to easily get to from here plus like your spot. Might have to crash it every now and then."

"Hey don't go getting any big ideas. Remember I said I come here to relax and I have a pretty good hunch that you wouldn't let me do that too easily." Lucy said with an indignant huff.

"Ha! That's what you think I'm the master of chill and calm! Just watch." He said before going completely slack and a dazed look came over his eyes.

Not really sure what just happened Lucy poked him in the face and said, "Um Natsu? Are you ok? You kinda look drugged, or dead."

Natsu popped back to his normal expression light returning to his eyes saying, "Yup I'm all good Luce no need to worry."

"Yeah well, easier said than done when you pull a face like that." She said with mild disgust mixed with amusement.

Natsu decided to ignore the gab and instead asked Lucy about her current classes. She readily obliged and dove into her current writing assignment in one of her Lit classes. Natsu fascinated with the way she got so excited kept up the questions. Lucy asked after his own classes after explaining how most of her classes were in the afternoons every day of the week but Friday. He told her that his schedule was pretty close to the same except he had one class every other Friday thanks to a lab. That professor was sadistic so it wasn't really a surprise.

They spent a few hours sitting in that courtyard just talking. About classes, work, their friends and how living with people you know can be both a blessing and a curse at times. Before too long it had gotten late enough where the only people left walking about campus either lived there or where headed for the last bus to take them home after leaving the study areas.

"Wel,l I guess we should head to the busses soon. I really don't want to walk back to my apartment." Lucy said as she slowly rose from the bench and stretched her arms over her head lazily fighting back a yawn.

"Yeah I hear you on that," Natsu replied also needing a good stretch out after sitting still for so long, "I'll walk you to your bus."

"Thanks I appreciate it. I hate having to walk through campus alone at night. I know more than likely nothing will happen but still rather not chance it if I have the option."

"Plus I am headed that way anyways it would be weird if I just left on my own when we're headed to the same place and all."

"True." Lucy replied with a grin

It wasn't a long walk and thankfully they made it to her stop before the last bus of the night pulled in. She heard Natsu chuckle softly to himself as she tracked the bus with the app on her phone.

"What are you over there laughing about?" Lucy asked surprised he chose to stay and wait out her bus with her.

"O,h nothing I just didn't realize we shared the same bus. It's a funny coincidence considering the past few weeks and our similar class schedules that we managed to miss each other everyday."

"What really?" Lucy asked astonished that they managed that for two full weeks if he was telling the truth.

"Yup. Looks like I have another way to crash into now." He said with a stupid smirk.

She had to hold back her resulting giggle, his words bringing back to mind their chance meeting. "Well, I guess our date will be lasting a little longer than we thought."

"Looks like it." Natsu grinned as he watched the bus pull up in front of them.

* * *

 **Author Notes: Hello Lovelies and welcome back! Its been a few years since I last touched on this story but don't worry I have many big plans for it and won't be giving it up anytime soon. This chapter turned into a bit of a monster I think it is one of my longest to date, but I just couldn't find a good way to tie it off. Quick update on me I am still trying to figure out life and what a career is! I will be spending the upcoming free time I have found myself with working on this story. As of right now, there is no set schedule so please be patient with me and hang in there, we will get through this together. I am working on a few one-shots as well so keep your eyes peeled and I will see you all again real soon! As always thank you to my beta readers for looking out for me and this story! Love yall**


End file.
